Safe House
by Shadow Ice Maiden
Summary: The yyh gang meets another rekai tentei team and gets sent to find this demon. Simple right? Wrong! Add the fact that they're all staying in the same house, a safe house, mind you, and you've got a funny story. Kuramaxoc, Hieixoc, YusxKei, YukxKuwa R
1. Meeting the teams

A/N: I'm officially out of inspiration for my other fic so unless someone has a fabulous idea or a bunch of reviews come in I doubt I'll finish it. I think it's a bit too serious so this one's gonna be half humor.

Hiei: Say it

SIM: I don't want to

Kurama: You have to

SIM: No I Don't

Hiei: Yes you do

Kurama: Will it kill you to say you don't own anything?

SIM: Maybe

Hiei: JUST SAY IT!

SIM: Fine but I warn you, if anything bad happens I'll haunt you for ever

Hiei: hn

SIM: IOWNNOTHING

Just then, evil demon snowmen burst through the door and took over the world

SIM: JK JK ON WITH THE FIC

"This is getting really old. You'd think he'd be on time every once in a while." Ayaka muttered to herself. She was in Koenma's office, sitting on his desk because he said it was a matter of great importance. '_Matter of great importance' he says. Yeah right. _

"Shut-up Urameshi! I woulda taken him 2 out of 3! He cheated!" shouted a voice from the other side of the huge door that led out of Koenma's office.

"Excuses Excuses. Just admit he was better than you." said a very smug voice coming from the same place as the first.

"Shut-it bakas. We've listened to your voices all the way back. Give it a rest!" this voice was very annoyed. The doors creaked open and as they did, the image of five boys around the age of eighteen or nineteen came into the room, including a certain red haired, green eyed fox whom she really didn't need to see right now.

_Crap _Ayaka mentally cursed as she fell backwards behind the desk.

"Hey, someone's in here." said one of the boys. He wore a blue jumpsuit and he had curly orange hair, and, Ayaka concluded, he looked very dumb.

"Where?" asked a second boy with a green jumpsuit, brown eyes, and slicked back black hair.

"Behind the desk." The first replied. He and the one in green approached the desk cautiously, followed by the redhead and a demon with crimson eyes, spiky black hair, and a black cloak.

_Damnit! They're gonna see me! _Ayaka screamed in her head as the four made another cautious step forward. They began around the sides of the desk and Ayaka scooted a little farther under the desk. _This is my chance! On three I dart. 1-2-3- go! _Ayaka burst from under the desk as fast as she could. She was almost there when… she ran straight into a closed door.

"Ow! Who closed the door!?" she muttered when she recovered from the shock.

"That would be me. Do you mind turning around so we can see your face?" Koenma said sarcastically.

_I forgot Koenma was here. He's owes me big time! _Ayaka thought as she stole a quick glance at the young prince who was currently in his teenage form.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not, thank you." She said softly.

"Why is it you don't want us to see your face? Who are you?" inquired Kurama from behind her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She replied.

"I had to listen to the Baka and detective bicker all the way back here and now this? Koenma, can we just kill her and get it over with?" Hiei remarked rather irritated.

"One, I doubt you could and two, I haven't done anything that would require you to kill me, Hiei so you can put that really sharp sword away cuz I'd rather not die again." Ayaka remarked mockingly.

"You wanna bet?" he said holding up his katana, "let's fight and see."

"Well, that would require me turning around and I don't want to do that so you win by default. By the way, I ran into Yukina and she was looking for you, just thought you'd want to know."

"How do you know about that?" asked Hiei now becoming defensive. This caused Kurama to burst out laughing which earned him a few odd stares from the other members of team Urameshi. He ignored them and walked a few steps toward Ayaka, grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around.

"I knew I recognized your voice." He said with a smirk as he pushed her against the doors. He lifted her chin up with a finger and gently kissed her.

"Okay. I'm officially lost." Exclaimed Yusuke.

"Join the club Urameshi." Kuwabara whispered in response.

As Kurama pulled back, he smiled at a now blushing Ayaka. _Wow, I forgot how good of a kisser he is…_

"Aya, why didn't you want me to see you?" he asked in a whisper.

"You mean aside from the fact that I knew this would happen, and now I don't get to yell at you?" she replied smiling back.

"Somehow I doubt that was the reason." His face grew serious and a look of concern crossed his eyes.

"Okay lovebirds! Care to share with the rest of the class?" yelled Yusuke. Kurama looked back at the four questioning faces in the room and he sweatdropped at the glares pointed in his general direction.

"Uhhh… it's a long story…" he stammered now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well give us the readers digest version. I've got time." Yusuke retorted.

"It's ok. I'll explain." Ayaka chimed in.

"You see, I've known Kurama for oh, say 1500 years. Since he was Yoko Kurama. I used to be a demon and I'm assuming you know how Kurama became human and basically it's the same thing. We met back up right after the dark tournament because I saw when he fought Ura Urashima and Karasu he turned into Yoko and tracked him down. About a year ago I got caught up on assignment in the Makai and couldn't get back. I just got back and I was gonna find Kurama again, but Koenma called me hear with 'a matter of great importance' and didn't show up. I wasn't exactly planning on seeing Kurama here so I panicked and tried to get away, but binky breath over here closed the door. So I'm assuming you're Yusuke Urameshi right? King Enma took the bounty off your head I see." She explained.

"Yeah, he did. But, your explanation doesn't cover how you know Hiei." Yusuke pointed out.

"Oh, well, me and him go way back. Hikari's like my sister after all." She replied matter of factly.

"Uh, who's Hikari?" asked Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma simultaneously.

"Oh, you don't know about her? She's Hiei's g-" she was cut off by Hiei impaling her with a very icy death glare. "One more word and you die."

"Uhh… then I guess I shouldn't mention that Shihira and her'll be here in 3-2-1" Right on queue, the doors swung open hitting Ayaka in the back and causing her to fall forward into Kurama, knocking him to the floor, her on top.

"Hi guys!" Shihira exclaimed walking into the silent room, "Hey, what are you two doing on the floor? Am I interrupting something? Kurama?! I didn't know you two met up again. Cangrats!"

"Damn, every time that girl opens her mouth I get a headache." complained Hiei who was currently massaging his temples trying to black out the Shihira's non-stop chatter.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Hiei-kun. She is my friend you know." said a rather short girl with blue streaked black hair hanging loosely around her waist. She had icy blue eyes and was wearing a black tank top, black capris, and black hoops in her ears. This stood out compared to Shihira's blonde hair, brown eyes, pink T-shirt, and jean shorts.

"Kun? What does she mean kun?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hikari is Hiei's girlfriend you baka. That's why she calls him kun." replied Shihira in a matter of fact voice. At this Hiei began to twitch. He knew the baka wouldn't ever let him forget this. "By the way, Yukina's really worried. Why won't you tell her you're her b-" five pairs of hands came crashing down over her mouth. Luckily, Kuwabara's far too dense to suspect anything. Hiei just stood there, twitching silently.

"I've had way too much excitement for one day, I'm going home." stated a very sleepy eyed Yusuke who was currently dragging his feet to the door.

"Hold on. I want you to meet the team you'll be working with for your next mission." Koenma said as Yusuke neared the door.

"WHAT!!! Next mission?! You know, when someone gets fired, they generally assume they don't have to keep working." Yusuke exclaimed indignantly.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Yusuke, but the world is at steak here. We don't have very many spirit detectives anymore, not to mention you're still the best we've got." Koenma yelled back, "we could always put the bounty back on your head you know."

"Ah, whatever. Just get on with it."

"We still have to wait for Hideki." Hikari pointed out.

"No need. We're here." A voice came from behind Ayaka. Ayaka screamed and fell down anime style.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that Hideki. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she complained from her spot on the floor.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He replied helping her up. A girl emerged from behind him laughing her head off.

"Long time-no-see Aya!" she remarked.

"Ami! I didn't know you were coming!" Ayaka exclaimed hugging the girl to death.

"Uh…Aya? CHOKING! NOT BREATHING!" she exclaimed in a raspy voice.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I missed you! Last time I checked you were in America!" Ayaka apologized.

"Well, I'm back for good now. My term's up!" Ami exclaimed with a chipper smile.

"Anyway, since the two of you have decided to grace us with your presence, we'll begin." Koenma interrupted the estrogen fest before they totally forgot why they were there in the first place. "For this mission, you'll be staying in a safe house in Ningenkai. There you'll be searching for a demon who takes on human form. He's extremely hard to track down."

"With all due respect sir, why do you need all of us? Can't one group track down a demon?" questioned Ami suspiciously.

"The tracking down part isn't the problem. It's defeating him once you've found him. He's S class at least. Without the Kakai barrier, he got out undetected for some time, until he eventually showed up on our radar. He's wanted in all three worlds." Koenma explained.

"So cold class killer or is he just a thief?" asked Hikari.

"I'd say both. He stole an artifact from a palace in the Makai. It's very powerful although I don't really know what it does…"

"That's helpful diaper-butt. How are we supposed to beat it if we don't know what it does?" exclaimed Yusuke.

"That's why all of you are needed!" Koenma retorted.

"Whatever. Can I at least stop by home and tell Keiko I have to go on another mission?" inquired Yusuke now very irritated.

"No need. Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, and Genkai are already at the safe house." Koenma replied with a smirk.

"What?! Why are they going?" asked Yusuke.

"Because they need to be protected while this demon is out there. Atsuko is on her way there now and thanks to Kurama's human name Shiori's safe but this demon would undoubtedly attack the others to get leverage over you so they need to be protected. Now, on to other things. The house you'll be staying in is quite secluded. It has sixteen rooms. Each of you will be getting your own room. This house may be used in the future for you as a safe house or just a summer house. In any event, you can decorate the rooms as you please. The house is yours." Koenma finished his explanation and walked to his desk. "Oh, and your things are already there so you don't have to go home. I'll be coming later to help you any way I can. Good luck."

With that, giant portal opened directly under the group of teenagers currently standing in the middle of the room. Screams were heard as they fell through the portal and then it closed all together leaving no trace that the gaping hole was ever there.

"I sure hope everything works out…" sighed Koenma as he fell back in his seat.

I know the first chapter isn't really too funny, but all of them stuck in a house for kami knows how long? This is gonna rock if I do say so myself. If you have any ideas as to what they should do in the plot then tell me cuz I don't have a set in stone idea of what to do and the only way I can make this funny is if people give me ideas. My brain thinks drama but humor's much more fun to write, right? So R&R if you like it.


	2. The mysterious note

A/N: 2nd chapter. I need reviews!!! By the by…thanks to Rose of the Moon for reviewing. You're awesome.

Kurama: Shadow Ice Maiden does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Invader Zim. She does however own Ayaka, Shihira, Hideki, Hikari, and Ami. Please don't steal them. Thank you.

SIM: By the by, most if not all of the random things Shihira says, are things my friend Nikki (whom the character is based off of) has actually said/ says regularly. I kid you not. On with the chapter!!!

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"Wow, this is going to be fun…" Yusuke remarked sarcastically. The nine spirit detectives were now standing outside the safe house that they would be staying in.

"Oh buck up! We'll have fun…somehow…" Ami commented somewhat optimistically.

"Since when are you optimistic?" questioned Hikari from beside Hiei.

"Since everyone else started acting like something died. Someone's got to keep everyone happy." she replied smiling.

"Okay, she's scaring me…" Hiei whispered earning him a glare from Hikari.

"She's just trying to help." She snapped her glare softening a bit.

"Yusuke! You're here! What's going on? They didn't tell me anything! They just brought Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and me here! Genkai was here when we got here and Atsuko got here about an hour ago." Shouted a girl with brown hair and matching eyes as she ran up to Yusuke and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, about that…I'll explain everything in a second, but can we go inside?" replied a flustered Yusuke with a very red face.

"Who's this?" asked Ayaka from the back of the group.

"This is Keiko. Yusuke's girlfriend." answered Kurama from beside her.

"Oh," she replied giggling, "You're a better girl than I am. How do you put up with him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked slightly peeved.

"That you're irritating." chimed in Hiei earning him a swat on the back of the head from Hikari, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Why must you be so cynical?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Hn." came his standard reply.

"Hey, who are you?" Keiko asked noticing the new faces for the first time.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ayaka but you can call me Aya. This is my team. We're spirit detectives like Yusuke. The hyper one is Shihira. The goth-ish one is Hikari. The blonde one is Hideki. He's actually Hikari's twin, but he dyed his hair. The dark brown haired girl is Ami." explained Ayaka.

"Oh ok. Welcome. You should come in. I'll show you around." Keiko offered with a smile. As it turns out, the house was huge. I suppose it would have to be to hold everyone. It had a pool in the backyard as well as a pretty cool training ground. It had a kitchen, dining room, living room, study, game room, deck, patio, porch, eight bathrooms, sixteen bedrooms each with its own walk in closet, weight room, the works. All in all, it was a mansion.

"And Koenma's just giving us this? This must have cost a fortune." Ami muttered absently.

"Well, he is the son of the king of spirit world." Hideki muttered in response.

"We should check out our rooms. Koenma said all our stuff was here already." said Ayaka.

"Great idea! Keiko? Can you tell us where the rooms are?" exclaimed Ami.

"Sure. There are ten rooms upstairs all of which belonging to the girls. There's a nameplate on the door so you know which room is yours. As for the boys your rooms are down the hall and to the right. There are nameplates on your doors too." Keiko stated all knowingly.

"Ok! We'll be right back." exclaimed Shihira.

All the girls ran upstairs and the boys exited into their respective doors. Upon reaching the upstairs rooms the girls each broke off from their little group to find their rooms. Ayaka found her room, reached for the knob, pulled the door opened and screamed. This caused the boys to sprint up the stairs and the girls to poke their heads out of their rooms to find Ayaks on the floor backed up against the wall opposite her door.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurama upon determining that she wasn't injured in any way. Wide eyed, Ayaka pointed a shaky finger at her room. They all looked in the direction she was pointing to find that her entire room was… PINK!!! Ami, Shihira, Hikari, and Hideki burst out laughing.

"I-I'm g-gonna kill Koenma." Ayaka stated shakily.

"I don't get it. What's so bad about pink?" asked Yusuke.

"Aya absolutely despises pink. She can't stand it. Koenma knows this and when he gets here he is soooo dead. We should get to redecorating before Aya passes out." chuckled Hideki.

"Who's got the red paint?" asked Hikari highly amused.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Every member of the group ended up redecorating their rooms. Ayaka's room ended up red with purple fairies and calligraphy. Her carpet was purple with a red throw rug She had a queen sized bed with red sheets and a purple and red quilt. Red and purple throw pillows litter the end of the bed. A red fuzzy beanbag chair sat in the corner of her room and posters of Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Rascal Flatts, and Avril Lavigne decorated her walls. A painted red nightstand sat beside her bed and it held a red and purple camo lamp. (If you haven't noticed yet I pity you but red and purple are her favorite colors.)

As for Hikari's room, the walls are black with yellow, spider web-like designs. Her bed had yellow sheets and a black comforter sporting yellow fairies. A single comfy chair stood in the corner next to the giant book shelf and a yellow nightstand with a black and yellow lamp stood next to the bed. Posters of Disturbed (it's a band) and Evanescence decorated the walls.

In Shihira's room her walls, carpet, bedspread, and furnature were all pink. Thankfully, her room couldn't be any farther away from Ayaka's. She had a beanbag chair, nightstand, and lava lamp. Stuffed animals littered her bed and posters of Aqua and Avril Lavigne covered her walls.

Basically, all the rooms were similar furniture wise and only differed by the color scheme and posters. Hideki's room was Orange, Ami's room was black, pink, and red, Yusuke's room was green, Kuwabara's room was royal blue, Hiei's room was black, Kurama's room was red, Yukina's room was ice blue, Keiko's room was pink and blue, Shizuru's room was green and tan, Genkai's room was tan, forest green, and grey, Atsuko's room was white and light red, Botan's room was pink and purple, and Koenma's room was blue and gold. (AN: The room descriptions don't have anything to do with the importance of the characters. I just got tired of writing the same thing over and over.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm so hungry. Do we have any food here?" asked Kuwabara, his stomach rumbling.

"Yeah, dinner's almost ready." replied Yukina from the kitchen.

"Sewioswy?" asked Shihari earning her a bunch of odd stares.

"Did you just say sewioswy?" asked Yusuke disbelievingly.

"Yup!" she replied ever chipper.

"That's one of her many Shira-isms. She's exceedingly random so just ignore her outbursts." commented Hikari from behind Yukina.

"Dinner's ready. Come eat you guys." shouted Keiko.

The whole gang sat down to eat at a HUGE table that sat sixteen people quite perfectly, eight on each side. Yusuke sat next to Keiko, Kuwabara sat next to Yukina with Hiei on the other side and Hikari next to him followed by Hideki next to Ami. Across from Ami was Ayaka sitting next to Kurama who was next to Genkai. Shihira sat next to Atsuko on Genkai's other side and next to Atsuko sat Shizuru. Botan sat next to her and the chair next to Botan was empty due to the fact that Koenma still hadn't arrived (most likely prolonging his pounding from Ayaka for giving her the pink room.) After dinner, Puu flew in (in his little form) and landed on Yusuke's head.

"Yusuke, there's a spirit beast on your head. You've got head spirit beasts. Go get it fixed before it spreads to the others." Shihira commented.

"That's it, I'm cutting off your Invader Zim." said Hikari annoyed.

"Wait, WHAT?! You can't do that! Invader Zim runs through my brain like GIANT RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS!!!! The pants command me! DO NOT IGNORE MY BRAIN!!!"

"Puu? What are you doing here?" asked Keiko to no one in particular, "He's got something attached to his foot, a letter."

"Let me see," Yusuke directed as he took the paper from Keiko, "It says, 'Koenma's a fool to send you to find me, but don't worry, you're all doomed to die soon anyway. You can (a) come and find me yourselves and die the slow and painful way or (b) stay wherever you are and let me come find you and die the quick way. Koenma's done a good job of hiding that place, but I'll find it soon enough. Ta Ta."

"Dude, did he just say…er…write 'Ta Ta?' Who even says that anymore?" Hideki remarked, highly amused at the stupidity of the mystery writer.

"Um… I think that's the least of our worries right now. The good thing is he doesn't know where we are. We should wait here until Koenma comes." Kurama suggested.

"Until then, who wants pie?" Shizuru asked, not paying any attention to the conversation they were having.

"I like pie! Pie pie pie!" Shihira took a deep breath and then, "piepiepiepiepiepiepie I like pie piepiepiepiepie!!"

"Um… ok, we've got apple and boston cream." Shizuru replied blinking.

"Yay!!" she yelled before sprinting into the kitchen and grabbing a slice of both.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Ok, that was fun. I 3 Shihira! She's based off of my friend Nikki who is like, totally, completely, utterly random so she's so fun to write. And Ayaka too cuz she's just like me!!! By the by, if you want the sort of full description of my ocs, check my profile cuz I finally got their character profiles up. I didn't really know what to put so if you have any suggestions as to what else I should put then send me a message or review or… something… Also, fanmail for my ocs or any character really… I guess, is requested, by me!!! So review with your thoughts, kk? By for now.


	3. PIE!

AN: Ok, Ch.3. This is so fun.

Hikari: SIM doesn't own anything, but she wishes she did. If she did NO ONE would EVER think that either Hiei or Kurama were gay because they both are VERY STRAIGHT. Anyway, she does own Ayaka, Hideki, Shihira, Ami, and myself so don't steal us or I'll sick Hiei on you.

SIM: Thanks Hikari! On with the fic!!! By the by, random letters in a line like this means section end cuz I'm just special…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Until then, who wants pie?" Shizuru asked, not paying any attention to the conversation they were having.

"I like pie! Pie pie pie!" Shihira took a deep breath and then, "piepiepiepiepiepiepie I like pie piepiepiepiepie!!"

"Um… ok, we've got apple and boston cream." Shizuru replied blinking.

"Yay!!" she yelled before sprinting into the kitchen and grabbing a slice of both.

"Pie if goo!" yelled Shihira with a mouthful of said pie.

"Shihira, if you eat that any faster you'll choke." said Hideki.

"I have a mando great idea!" said Ami as she walked into the kitchen.

"And what is that?" asked Ayaka as she walked in only to dodge a chunk of pie that was hurling at her. Unfortunately, Kuwabara's reflexes weren't quite fast enough and he got a face full of apple pie. Yusuke was on the floor laughing. (By the way, Atsuko was passed out on the floor in the living room and Genkai was outside meditating)

"Oh, you think that's funny?" he asked walking over to the pie. He picked up a handful of boston cream pie and hurled it right into Yusuke's face.

"Oh your in for it, FOOD FIGHT!!!" Yusuke yelled picking up pie and beaming it at whoever happened to be closest which was Ayaka. She dodged and Kurama got covered in pie. Soon even the girls were in on it and by the end, every one was covered in pie and in a heap on the floor laughing.

"Ok, I'm so ready for a shower." Ayaka said through the giggles.

"There are only eight so we'll have to take turns. Five girls and three guys. Who wants to go first?" asked Keiko.

"Um…if I go first I can start a load of laundry when I'm done." Offered Yukina

"That's a good idea. Yukina, Keiko, Shihira, Hikari, and I will go first for the girls." said Ayaka.

"Then Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I will go first for the guys." replied Hideki.

They all broke off, some to the showers and the rest to try and clean up.

"So, Ami, how are you and Hideki doing?" asked a very nosy Hiei. Ami blushed so red, it made Kurama's hair look dull. "We're just friends!" she shouted. Kurama and Hiei smirked at her reaction.

"Well how are you and Hikari, Hiei? And what about you and Aya, Kurama?" she retorted, her face returning to its original color. This shut both of them up.

"Hey Kurama, Hiei, We're done so you can use the showers." Yelled Hideki from the boys branch.

"Shizuru, Ami, Botan, three showers are open." Yelled Hikari from upstairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Wow! How the heck did we clean everything up so fast?" asked an amazed Ami.

"Well, it's about 7:00 so we have some time to kill. What do you guys want to do?" Hideki asked.

"I have the best idea!" exclaimed Ami.

"NO!" replied the other twelve people.

"Aww, but it's fun. And I don't see anyone else offering up ideas." whined Ami.

"We could watch Invader Zim." Suggested Shihira happily.

"Uhhh…What was your idea Ami?" asked Ayaka. Anything was better than that show. It drove people to… Shihiraness. And that's just plain scary.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!" she said. The boys exchanged scared looks while the girls muttered 'that'd be fun' and 'we should.'

"Okay, it's decided. Everyone, sit in a circle." Ayaka commanded and everyone complied.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" asked Ami. No one answered.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Said Ayaka as she stood up and walked in to the kitchen. When she came back she carried an empty glass coke bottle.

"Here's the deal. Someone spins this and whoever it lands on gets to pick truth or dare. Whoever spun it gets to ask the question or give the dare. If someone does not answer or refuses to do the dare then they have to…hmm… what should they do?" Ayaka pondered.

"Remove one article of clothing." said Shihira excitedly.

"Great." said Hiei sarcastically.

"Ok, but no really bad dares, ok?" replied Ayaka, "I'll spin first." Thie bottle spun around really fast before slowing down and landing on Shihira.

"Dare!" she yelled before the question was even asked.

"I dare you to… not watch, read, or write Invader Zim for the rest of the week."

"But I NEEDS da Zim! I needs it or my squeadily spooch will a'splode! Dat happens to me sometimes." She wailed.

Everyone blinked one, two, three times before Hideki said, "Okay, there's all kinds of things wrong with what you just said."

Pouting Shihira spun the bottle to see who her victim would be. _Hello misplaced anger. _She thought as the bottle slowed and landed on…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hehehe…Cliffy! I'm evil and I'm proud of it. If you have any dares or truths then send them to me cuz I wanna know what you guys think.


	4. Truth or Dare sucks

AN: Ok, NO ONE sent me any dares so I just have to go off of my weird little mind so here you go, chapter 4.

Ami: SIM doesn't own anything except me, Hideki, Ayaka, Hikari, and Shihira. So don't steal us because that wouldn't be nice and we'd have to sick the guys on you and believe me, that wouldn't be pretty.

SIM: We left off with "Pouting Shihira spun the bottle to see who her victim would be. _Hello misplaced anger. _She thought as the bottle slowed and landed on…"

Chapter 4-

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

She thought as the bottle slowed and landed on… Hikari!!! _Oh darn, I can't be too evil then… she's scary… I GOT IT!!! _She thought as an imaginary light bulb went on in her head. She leaned over to Hikari and whispered something in her ear. At first Hikari blushed, and then a mischievous grin crossed her face. For a while everything was quiet and they were all wondering if Hikari would do anything when suddenly… Hiei screamed.

"OH MY GOD!!! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!!! HIKARI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Hiei yelled as he clutched his head.

"Don't look at me! It was Shihira's dare. Kill her!" Hikari defended.

"Should I run?" Shihira asked upon receiving a very pissed glare from the fire demon.

"If I were you I'd have been halfway to China by now." He answered coldly before walking towards her, sword drawn. She bolted and he followed.

"Ummm… what just happened?" Yusuke asked. Everyone was really confused.

"Shihira dared me to send a picture of Kuwabara and Yukina totally making out to Hiei through telepathy." Hikari replied, now laughing her butt off. Kuwabara and Yukina blushed furiously at this and were too embarrassed to ask why that was so disturbing to Hiei. Meanwhile, Yusuke, Hideki, Ami, Ayaka, and Shizuru were all on the floor laughing. Kurama and Botan chuckled a little and Keiko smirked.

"Well, Hikari, you're up next. Spin the bottle." Ami said. The bottle spun and spun until it finally landed on… Ayaka.

"Truth or dare?" Hikari asked smirking at her friend.

"Dare!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hmmm… I dare you to… let Botan and Keiko girlify you!" she said with an all too grinchy smile. Honestly, her jacket was off so fast that if you had blinked you would have missed it completely. Hikari just smirked, getting the answer she knew was coming. Ayaka spun the bottle and it landed on… Yusuke!

"Ok Yusuke, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Umm… I guess Dare." He stated after a bit of consideration.

"I dare you to… eat all of Hiei's ice cream while he's trying to kill Shihira." She said with a grin similar to Hikari's.

"If I do that Hiei will have my head on a silver platter." Yusuke whined.

"Well, if you're too chicken you can take off your socks." Ayaka offered.

"WHAT?! Who said I was chicken? I'll go eat the whole thing right now!" Yusuke exclaimed indignantly. He walked over to the freezer, opened it, and basically inhaled the whole thing. _Bingo! Yusuke, you are easy! _Ayaka thought as Yusuke came back down to sit in their little circle.

"That girl annoys the hell out of me. I need some ice cream." Hiei mumbled as he trudged down the stairs. He walked to the freezer, opened it, and took out the tub only to find it very empty. He turned around slowly. If looks could kill, they'd all be six feet under right now.

"Who. Ate. My. Ice. Cream." He said all too calm, exaggerating each word. Nobody said anything. Afraid of what he might do if this silence continued, Hikari sighed before saying, "Relax Hiei, I'll buy you two gallons of chocolate ice cream tomorrow, okay?" Hiei merely growled before returning to his seat in the circle.

"Don't think you're off the hook by the way." He said causing her to wince and sweat-drop.

"Umm… where's Shihira? You didn't actually kill her, did you?" Ami asked upon noticing the hyper girl had yet to return.

"No. She barricaded herself in her room and you couldn't pay me to go in there." Hiei replied, once again getting pissed.

"Okay then… on with the game. Yusuke, spin." Ayaka said in an attempt to break the awkward silence. Yusuke, remembering the game, returned to the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on… Botan!

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to… prank call Koenma!" Yusuke exclaimed happily.

"I will not! He's a busy man! And he'd know it was me! I'd get punished! I doubt my backside could take that…" Botan trailed off thinking of the punishments Koenma gave out and shivering.

"Well you could just take off your shirt." Yusuke offered with a smirk knowing he had her in a lose lose situation. Botan smirked and removed her shirt to reveal… another shirt! Yusuke looked slightly disappointed, whiched earned him a smack upside the head from Keiko.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

About four hours later Shihira had returned and the group was a little worse for ware. Yusuke was left in nothing but his pants, Kuwabara was in boxers, Hideki had a white tank top and pants, Hiei was left in pants, Kurama was in and undershirt and pants, Botan was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, Keiko had on her skirt and blouse, Yukina was still wearing all her clothes (because if anyone gave her a bad dare, Hiei would have their heads.), Shizuru had all of her clothes except her vest, Ayaka had on a white camisole and shorts, Hikari had on a black camisole and short shorts, Ami had on a T-shirt and pants, and Shihira (having come in later) wore a pink tank-top and shorts.

"Ok Hiei, I dare you to… kiss Hikari." Hiei blinked once, then twice and blushed like mad. He couldn't get out of the dare because all he had was his pants, and his pride would never let him kiss Hikari in front of everyone.

"Oh… look at the time, it's past 1 o'clock and we've got training tomorrow! Better get to bed!" Ayaka said, noticing her friend's panic.

"Ok, AFTER Hiei does his dare. Either kiss Hikari or take off the pants." Ami said smirking earning her glares from Hiei, Hikari, and Ayaka. Hiei was sweating. Funny how he can go up against Toguro or Sensui without hesitation, but kissing his girlfriend made him sweat. He slowly walked over her, bent down to her level, and placed a warm kiss right on her left cheek.

"Hey! I meant on the lips!" Ami said irritated.

"You didn't specify baka." Hiei retorted.

_It's ok Ami! Thanks for that. I owe you. _Hikari thought to her telepathically.

_If you're sure, hon. You're always complaining about how he never shows how he feels about you in public so you know… _Ami replied smiling.

"Ok kiddos, time for bed." Atsuko came in the room rubbing her head from the undoubted hangover. She'd been out for over six hours and their arguing must have woken her up. She took one look at them without clothes and shook her head muttering 'I don't think I want to know' before trudging up the stairs.

"We'd better head up too." said Ayaka before giving a quick hug to Kurama and racing up the stairs.

"Good night. See you in the morning." The other girls said before following.

"'night." The guys replied before heading to their little wing of the house.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Ok, that was a cute chapter. Slightly ooc I know but it was fun. I felt like I was picking on Hiei a lot though so just wanted to say that I love him to death, he's just fun to laugh at. Anyway, review please. I want your ideas on the story cuz I'm falling back into my instincts. Like I said in chapter one, my brain thinks drama! Humor's way more fun to write though so… See you guys next time!


	5. How to get Aya to wake up

SIM: FINALLY!!! That took 4 ever. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I got sucked into this really good book, Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, which I finished in, like, three days, and then I read the sequel, New Moon, and finished that in two days! Then I had to catch up on all the updates in the 22 stories I'm reading on fanfiction. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Hiei, Disclaimer please.

Hiei: Why me?

SIM: Cuz I'm the authoress and I say so.

Hiei: -sigh- fine… Shadow Ice Maiden does not own anything. Actually, I'm really glad she doesn't…

SIM: Hey!

Hiei: Well it's true.

SIM: Just be glad Shihira doesn't own it. Then there'd be hell to pay… On with the chapter!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The day after our little truth or dare fun, Ayaka awoke to the sun shining in through her window and the birds singing their respective songs. She rolled over and attempted to fall back asleep, but soon a knock came at her door.

"Ayaka! It's past noon! You have to wake up." called Ami from the other side of the door.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't be asleep and then give me one reason why I shouldn't hit you with a stick!" Ayaka called back.

"I told you! It's past noon!" Ami responded.

"Not good enough!" With this Ayaka rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head. Ami let out a frustrated yell before heading down the stairs and into the dining room where the rest of the team ate breakfast.

"Guys! Aya won't wake up!" she whined.

"I know how to get her up." said Shihira with a smirk.

"How? I don't trust you for a second." Hikari stated with a suspicious look.

"You'll see." With that, Shihira climbed the stairs toward Ayaka's room followed closely by the rest of the gang because there's no way they'd miss Shihira waking Ayaka up. No matter what it was, it was sure to be bad. Shihira quietly opened the door and snuck up next to Ayaka's head, whispered something in her ear and backed away as far as she could go. As soon as she was done telling Ayaka whatever a scream erupted from her lips and she bolted up. She turned an angry face to Shihira and two sais materialized in her hands.

"You are so DEAD!" she said, walking slowly towards Shihira.

"What'd you say anyway?" asked Hikari. Smirking, Shihira whispered the same thing to Hikari, Ami, and Hideki before bolting out of the room as fast as she could. Ami and Hideki burst out laughing while Hikari slowly unsheathed her katana.

"She's going down." Hikari whispered and Ayaka smirked in return. They bolted out of the room and chased Shihira all over the house.

"What was that all about?" asked Kuwabara which earned him clueless expressions from everyone else. Eventually, after racing around the house twenty times, they tired out and came in for breakfast. They sat down at the table with Hikari and Ayaka both blushing and Shihira just smirking in triumph.

"So what was that all about?" asked Yusuke to break a very awkward silence. This only caused Ami and Hideki to burst out laughing again, Hikari and Ayaka to blush even darker, and Shihira to smirk more.

"You don't want to know…" said Ayaka quietly before returning to her cereal. Shihira laughed out loud and smirked again in a rather smug way.

"Kurama and Hiei." She said through giggles. At this, Ami and Hideki fell out of their chairs laughing while Hikari and Ayaka stood up and shouted, "Shut it or else." Hikari began to unsheathe her katana, but Ayaka stopped her, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"It's ok Hikari. I have an idea." She said rather manically.

"What?" Shihira said growing very nervous.

"ZADR" Ayaka simply replied. (ZADR stands for Zim and Dib romance. My friend who Shihira is based off of is a total zim fan and if you use ZADR on her she'll stop calling Kuama gay which she does sometimes just to get on my nerves. HE"S NOT GAY!"

"You wouldn't." Shihira said slightly gasping.

"Oh I would." Aya replied smugly.

"OK fine, I take it back." Shihira replied desperately. Ayaka and Hikari smirked a bit and Ami and Hideki rolled on the floor laughing.

"Um… if I might ask, what is she talking about and how does it involve me and Hiei?" Kurama asked hesitantly. Ayaka merely blushed furiously and turned her attention to her breakfast. Kurama then turned his attention to Hikari who was currently having a mental conversation with Hiei through telepathy, though she wasn't telling him what Shihira meant. Eventually, Ami recovered from her laughing fit and proceeded to explain, "She was talking about yaoi. Aya and Hikari absolutely despise yaoi and if you use it on her she'll most likely kill you. Shihira's really lucky she's a fast runner." Ami burst into another fit of laughter.

"So what does that have to do with… oh wait… never mind…" Kuwabara began but realized mid sentence what they were talking about. Kurama and Hiei, along with Aya and Hikari were blushing a color redder than Kurama's hair.

"Can I kill her now?" asked Hiei thoroughly embarrassed.

"No, she got what was coming to her. Your claim has been avenged." Said Ayaka with a smirk earning a 'hn' from Hiei.

"Anyway, let's all agree to never speak of this again, ok?" said Hikari.

"I second that emotion" replied Kurama, whose face was just beginning to return to its usual color. The rest of breakfast passed by silently and that silence couldn't have been more welcome.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After the most eventful breakfast, our team could be found attempting to relax in the living room. Hikari, Ami, Botan, and Hideki sat on the floor in front of the fire place, Hiei was at the window seat as usual, Kurama and Ayaka shared the couch, Keiko and Yusuke were on the love seat, Kuwabara and Yukina sat on the floor in front of the T.V., Shizuru and Atsuko were in the kitchen, and Genkai sat on the floor sipping tea.

"Geez, how long have we been here anyway?" asked Kuwabara after heaving a big sigh.

"A while, probably a few months." Hikari replied. At that Ayaka jumped up and shouted, "Wait, what's today?"

Ami was a bit startled but she glanced over to the calendar and replied, "It's August 7th. Why? What's wrong?"

Ayaka didn't pay attention to her question. "We have to call Koenma! Before I-- oh shit, it's too late!" she looked around frantically for a second before sprinting to the door and jumping in the pool.

"Umm, what just happened?" asked Yusuke in a state of shock. Ami glanced at the calendar again and burst out laughing. Upon closer inspection, the date August 7th was circled in bright red.

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked, but Hiei, Hideki, Ami, Hikari, and Shihira were on the floor laughing, Kurama had a serious 'oh shit' look on his face, Yukina and Botan looked concerned, and Genkai sat smirking and chuckling between sips of tea. Hikari was the first to recover and sat up red-faced before proceeding to explain, "It's that time for Aya." before breaking out in a giggling fit. Yusuke paused momentarily before being struck with realization and joining the others on the floor in laughter. However, Kuwabara and Keiko were still incredibly clueless.

"What does that mean?" Keiko asked.

"Well, it's sort of the opposite of the human period. This is the time where a demon's body basically says, 'you need to find a partner' and the demon gets very easily aroused. In laymen's terms, it's mating season." Kuwabara and Keiko exchanged glances before putting on concerned expressions.

"But, this is bad! None of the turn outs on this are to be desired." Yukina said with an even more concerned look than before.

"Yukina's right. The way I see it, there are two outcomes. One, Aya mates and gets pregnant which I'm sure she's not ready for, two, Aya doesn't mate and goes into serious PMS. That's really bad. For you humans, picture human female PMS times 100 to the tenth. Either way it's bad." Hideki explained bringing a grim expression to all the team members' faces.

"To tell the truth, I feel sorry for Kurama." Ami mused.

"Why's that?" The rest of the group gave her an odd look before she started to explain, "Well, he and Aya have been putting this off for like…1500 years. Each year it gets worse so this year it's going to be really really bad. Combine that with the fact that we can't leave this house and you downright better fell bad for him."

"Somebody should call Koenma and tell him." Hikari suggested. With that Botan pulled out a communicator and left the room to talk to Koenma. Meanwhile, Ayaka had resurfaced in the water. Kurama went outside up to the pool and held out a hand.

"Feeling better?" he asked as she took his hand and he pulled her effortlessly out of the water. When she got out of the water, she was shaking. Kurama wasn't sure whether it was from the water or from that time of year, but either way he pulled her into a hug and whispered quietly, "Shhh, we'll get through this."

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She whispered back before taking the quick way, jumping up the branches of a tree and jumping through her bedroom window. She really didn't want to face the others right now.

About an hour later, Ayaka had fallen asleep and a knock came at her door, "Aya? Koenma's here." Kurama called.

Aya got up sleepily and trudged to the door. She opened it and standing there was everyone in the whole gang, but all she was worried about was the little bottle that Koenma was holding.

"Yes! Koenma, you are AWESOME!!!" She exclaimed before tacking the bottle and running to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Um, what was in that bottle?" Kuwabara asked.

"Pills. They suppress her instincts so that she has a bit more control. But it's not fool proof and they don't suppress the feelings completely so don't do anything that would allow her to become aroused." As Koenma said that last part he shot a meaningful glance at Kurama. (Not that he thought he would intentionally compromise the situation, but he doesn't really have to try. He's just too charming)

"This is going to be a long week…" Kurama stated massaging his temples with one hand and walking down the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Woo hoo!!! Ch. 5 is done!!! Ok that took 4 eva and I'm so sorry for taking so long. I thought this was kinda funny just cause of the situation in general. I just was wondering what would happen. If you have any suggestions please PLEASE _**PLEASE**_ tell me! R&R people! Ja ne!


	6. Karaoke time!

SIM: K, dis chapter has nothing to do wit anything so if you don't want to read it then be my guest and skip it. It won't affect anything. Anyway, Botan? Disclaimer please.

Botan: SIM doesn't own YYH or any song in this chapter

SIM: Thanx! READ THE CHAPTER

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I just got a great idea!!! Let's have a Karaoke party!" Ami exclaimed suddenly causing nearly everyone in the room to jump.

"Um… I guess that'd be ok… I've got a karaoke machine upstairs. Go tell the others." Aya said getting up to go get the machine.

Half an hour later, the karaoke machine was set up and everyone (including Hiei who reluctantly came after he was "persuaded" by Hikari. He refused to sing though but Hikari figured, at least he's coming, can't have your cake and eat it too I guess.)

"So who's going first?" Ami exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Um… would it be ok if I sing one, Ami-san?" Yukina asked timidly which shocked everyone because they figured she was too shy.

"Of course Yukina-chan. Go right ahead. What do you want to sing?" Ami said with a warm smile.

"I know just the one." Yukina said smiling and walking over to the machine, punching in the song number and grabbing the mic. The music started and everyone sat down.

If I could tell the world just one thing  
It would be that we're all OK  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
And useless in times like these  
I won't be made useless  
I won't be idle with despair  
I will gather myself around my faith  
For light does the darkness most fear  
My hands are small, I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
Poverty stole your golden shoes  
It didn't steal your laughter  
And heartache came to visit me  
But I knew it wasn't ever after  
We'll fight, not out of spite  
For someone must stand up for what's right  
'Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
There ours shall go singing  
My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
I am never broken  
In the end only kindness matters  
In the end only kindness matters  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
We are never broken  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's mind  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's heart  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's eyes  
We are God's hands  
We are God's hands

(Hands by Jewel. I don't own it.)

_So that's why she wouldn't take a break _Hiei thought to himself feeling guilty _she wants to feel useful. She can't fight so she insists on taking care of everything else. She doesn't see her own worth. _

Yukina stepped off the mini-stage and went to sit down next to Kuwabara.

"Ok, who's next?" Ami asked.

"Oh oh, let me go next!!!" Shihira shouted.

"Umm… ok…" Ami said sweatdropping. _This'll be interesting…_

Shihira walked over to the machine, punched in the code and stepped on stage. When the music started, everyone fell over anime style.

Have you ever been in love  
He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too  
Hello baby can I see a smile  
I'm going to a party and its gonna be wild (ok)  
Can I come I'm sitting alone  
No, friends are never alone (that's right)  
Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl lady  
Everyone is making fun  
He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too (my best friend)  
Hallo ha baby let's go to the beach  
Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me (aha)  
But I was hoping for a summer romance  
So why can't you take a chance (oke)  
Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl lady  
Everyone is making fun  
He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too (my best friend)  
Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, (yeah) I could also be your girl lady  
Everyone is making fun  
Let's get this party on hit me with a laser gun  
Come on boys  
You should get a best friend too  
He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too (my best friend)  
He's so sweet

(Best Friend by toxbox which I don't own)

Shihira sat down triumphantly.

"Ok, I'll go next." Botan said and bounced on to the stage. The music started and she began singing.

An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic ... don't you think 

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought ... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight   
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
'Well isn't this nice...'  
And isn't it ironic ... don't you think  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought ... it figures  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face  
It's a traffic jam when you're already late   
It's a no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think  
A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought ... it figures

(Ironic- Alanis Morisette. If I owned it do you think I'd be here?)

Botan sat back down and smiled. No one else volunteered so Ami had to find a way to get the order.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to put all the names in the hat and whoever I draw has to go. Next up is… Hikari!

Hikari got up and walked over to the stage. The music started and Hiei started getting nervous.

Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why  
Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why  
So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

(Why by Avril Lavigne- See other songs)

Hikari sat down and Hiei just stared at her. _Is that really how she feels?_ he felt really guilty now.

"All right, Next up is… Aya! Yay!" Aya walked onto the stage and began her song.

I've been driving for an hour

just talking to the rain

you say i've been driving you crazy

and it's keeping you away

so just give one good reason

tell me why I should stay

'cause I don't wanna waste another moment

in saying things we never meant to say

and I take it just a little bit

I hold my breath and count to ten

i've been waiting for a chance to let you in

if I just breathe

let it fill the space between

i'll know everything is alright

breathe

every little piece of me

you'll see

everything is alright

if I just breathe

well it's all so overated

in not saying how you feel

so you end up watching chances fade

and wondering what's real

and I give you just a little time

I wonder if you realize

i've been waiting 'til I see it in your eyes

if I just breathe

let it fill the space between

i'll know everything is alright

breathe

every little piece of me

you'll see

everything is alright

if i just breathe  
so I whisper in the dark

hoping you'll hear me

do you hear me?

if I just breathe

let it fill the space between

i'll know everything is alright

breathe

every little piece of me

you'll see

everything is alright

everything is alright if I just breathe

i've been driving for an hour  
just talking to the rain

(Breathe- Michelle Branch- See other songs)

"Okay, next up is… Me!" She skipped onto the stage and started singing.

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me

Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh  
Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh  
Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

(Some Hearts- Carrie Underwood- See other songs)

"Ok next up is… Kurama!" Kurama walked on stage and started singing his song.

If I lift my head  
From the bed of stars, the ocean wide  
If I call your name out  
Would you carry me on inside  
If I close my eyes  
Let me put my faith in the whole design  
Could you raise your voice up  
Feeling that hope

Together with mine, yeah  
But I'm on my way  
Yes I'm on my way  
I said I'm on my way  
Yeah  
But I'm on my way  
If I'm on my way now  
I'm better for it all cause I'm moving on  
And whether they might say  
After all you can see  
Yeah you can see  
I'm gone  
But I'm on my way  
Yes I'm on my way  
Said I'm on my way, yeah  
Said I'm on my way,  
I'll never find my way back here from anywhere  
I'll never find my way back here from anywhere  
(I'll never find my way back here from anywhere  
I'll never find my way back here from anywhere  
But I'm on my way  
I said I'm on my way  
Yes I'm on my way  
(I'm on my way)  
Said I'm on my way  
(Yes I'm on my way)  
I'm on my way  
Said I'm on my way)  
Yeah  
But I'm on my way

(I'm on my way- Rich Price- See other songs)

Kurama sits down.

"Next is… oh sorry Hiei, I forgot you didn't want to sing. I'll pick another."

"No wait. I want to sing now." Everyone's jaws hit the floor and they looked at him like he'd grown two heads. Hiei just stepped on the stage and began his song.

I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...  
'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.  
This is no place to try and live my life.  
_Pre-Chorus_  
Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.  
_Chorus_  
I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.  
I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.  
I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.  
And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.  
This is no place to try and live my life.  
_Pre-Chorus x2_  
_Chorus_  
Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...  
So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been

Everyone just stared at him in a state of shock.

_What was that all about? _Hikari asked him through telepathy.

_I'm sorry, Hikari. For never really telling you how much I care about you. I know it's been hard on you. After hearing you sing, I felt so bad _(Awwww ooc moment!) Hiei relpied through telepathy. Hikari blushed but smiled at him before tunning over to him and hugging him.

Yusuke sang Far away by Nickleback, Keiko sang When I think about angels by Jamie O'neil, Hideki sang Hanging by a moment by Lifehouse. and Kuwabara sang Falling for the first time by The Barenaked Ladies. (I'm too lazy to put in da lyrics so deal wit it. Besides, this is getting kind long. If you haven't heard any of these songs, which are all really good, I suggest you go on youtube or something and listen to them.)

When everyone was done, they all went to bed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

SIM: few, that one was longer than usual. Cool! Thanks so much for reading this far! Sorry if you don't like the idea. I've been pondering this idea for a long time and I just wanted to do at least one more fun thing. Next chapter… the story gets… A PLOT!!! (Everyone gasps in horror) Yeah I know, scary. I figure that after six chapters of pointless humor, we might as well go back to the problem at hand. i.e the mysterious weirdo who sent the letter a few chapters back. And that means that there'll be some fluff just cuz I said so. Oh, and Hiei was a bit ooc, but not out loud so I guess that doesn't count. No one knows what goes on in his head or what he says to Hikari through telepathy… yet…

Hiei: You wouldn't dare

SIM: Oh I would. Why? Cuz I'm awesome. And I'm writing the fic.

Hiei: -pulls out sword-

SIM: Oh put that away before I write you in a giant pink bunny suit.

Hiei:-Glares and puts katana away-

SIM: Peace out peeps! See you next chapie!


	7. The Vision

SIM: K dudes and dudettes. Y'alls need to review more! Sewioswy! I needs help!!!

Shihira: Shadow Ice Maiden does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

SIM: Well that was to the point. Anyways, on wit da fic!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They had finally and successfully reached… the second day (Big Whoop) in Aya's time. By this point they were just glad to be alive. Aya was doing ok because of the mysterious pills Koenma gave her, but they made her sleepy and very irritable. Not to mention if she forgot to take them or if they wore off then there was much hell to pay.

Right now our team was sitting in the living room with Aya slumped on the couch looking like a zombie with her head resting on Kurama's chest who was right next to her. (She took her pills, like, ten minutes ago and they last 12 hours), Keiko was sitting on Yusuke's lap who was sitting in the comfy chair, Genkai, Atsuko, Botan, Shizuru, and Kuwabara were in the kitchen trying to convince Yukina to take a break (She's been cooking and cleaning for sixteen people voluntarily the entire time and just won't take a day off), Shihira was in her room watching Invader Zim (They got her a TV for her room so she wouldn't go into major IZ withdraws and she wouldn't freak out/annoy anyone else in the house), Hiei was at the windowsill as per usual with Hikari sitting on the floor against the wall next to him, Ami and Hideki were sitting on the floor together watching TV, and Koenma was in his room working on...stuff.

Out of the blue, Hiei blurred (or whatever the heck he does) out of the room. When he came back, he was carrying an empty Ice cream container and it goes without saying, he was pissed off.

"Who ate the Ice Cream?" Hiei said way too calmly.

"Shihira." everyone in the room answered without hesitation.

"That's it," Hiei pulled out a Zim plushie from under the couch and drew his katana. "Off with his head."

"I'd put him down if I were you." Aya said from the couch.

"Why, am I being too mean?" Hiei asked smirking.

"No, it's for your own good. Shihira! Come down here!" Shihira ran down the stairs. "What's up?" "Shihira, tell everyone what you'd do if someone cut off your Zim plushie's head."

"Well, I'd take his hair, shove it into his eye sockets and out the back of his skull, and use them as reins to ride him down to the depths of hell from whence I came!" Shihira explained smiling.

"Geez, bipolar much?" Hideki said.

"Besides, Hiei, you have no idea where that's been. Shihira, show him where you usually keep your Zim plushie." Ayaka said ignoring Hideki's comment.

"Right next to my picture of Zim shirtless, of course." With that said, Shihira pulled out a picture from under her shirt, kissed it, and shoved it back. Hiei looked at the plushie in his hand, before throwing it at Shihira and blurring out of the room. About two seconds later, the sink could be heard running from the bathroom. Hideki, Ami, and Yusuke burst out laughing, Kurama and Keiko chuckled, Aya had a satisfied smirk plastered to her face, and Shihira just took her plushie, with a look of confusion, up to her room to continue her watching of Zim. (That was for you Shihira, and for all you readers who were kinda freaked out, I'm not a psychopath, that scene was made up by Shihira herself.)

------------------------------------BREAK-------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later everyone sat down at the table to eat lunch. Pointless chit-chat and laughter ensued and everyone was happy, except Aya. She had a bad feeling about something. She took in a shaky gasp and her eyes fluttered shut. She grabbed the table for support.

"Aya!" everyone called.

"She's having a vision." Hikari shouted, "don't touch her."

"No, NO, _NO_!!!" Aya shouted. Her eyes shot open and were immediately brimmed with tears. Kurama wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh shh shh. It's ok. You need to tell us what you saw." Kurama whispered. Aya tried, but she couldn't speak through the uncontrollable sobbing.

"Better yet, why don't you show us." Hikari said as she walked up to Aya, bent down to her, and placed a hand on her forehead. Hikari's hand started glowing and a disk appeared in her hand. (Farfetched I know but it was the only way I could think of.)

Hikari walked over to the TV and inserted the disk into the DVD player. The screen came on fuzzy, but it quickly turned to Aya's vision.

_On the screen_

_Yusuke was running through a forest. More like he was running for his life. He tripped over a root and a sword came slashing down through his head._

Keiko screamed and started crying while Yusuke shouted 'What the Hell!'

_The image faded and was replaced by an image of Kuwabara surrounded by a gang of demons. He drew his spirit sword and began slashing but there were too many. A demon slashed him in the back, then one slashed him in the front and soon he collapsed._

Yukina gasped and covered her mouth with her hand while tear gems fell to the floor.

_That image was replaced by an image of Hiei in the middle of what seemed to be a large, dark room. A black blur raced towards him. Swords clashed and blood splattered. Hiei fell backwards with a katana threw his stomach. _

'_No Hiei' Hikari shouted and rushed at the dark figure, balls of flame appeared in her hands. She threw them at the figure but he deflected them. He then threw a blue energy ball that hit Hikari head on and threw her into a wall. Blood splattered as she hit the wall and a long pole protruded from her chest._

'_Hikari! You killed my sister you bastard!' Hideki yelled and ran head on at him much like Hikari had done. A naginata appeared in his hands and he slashed at the figure, only to be decapitated. _

'_Hideki! No!' Ami yelled and tears streamed down her face. She drew her crescent blades and rushed at him, but before she made it to him, a whip came out of nowhere and wrapped around her neck, breaking it. _

Everybody in the room screamed and Kuwabara literally hurled right on the living room floor.

_The scene changed again and Botan stepped out of a portal. As soon as she set foot, an energy ball came out of nowhere and went straight through her stomach. _

_The scene changed again and Koenma's screams could be heard coming from a room. Soon he bled to death. _

_Once again, the scene changed and Keiko and Yukina were huddled in a corner. A sword came down at them and they screamed. Blood splattered on the walls._

"No! What the Hell!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei shouted simultaneously.

_The scene changed and the bodies of Atsuko, Shiori, Kokoda (Kurama's step-brother), and Hatanaka (Kurama's step-dad) were bloody and on the floor._

Yusuke let out a scream of rage and Kurama gripped his chair to keep him from doing just that.

_The scene changed again and the body of Shizuru was visible behind Genkai who was in a fighting stance. A figure rushed at her and thrust his hand through her stomach._

Gasps and more vomiting came from everyone in the room.

_The scene changed again and it showed Shihira in a fighting stance wielding a sword made of fire. The figure walked towards her and extended his claws. He rushed at her but she narrowly escaped. She rolled on the ground and then stood up ready to fight but ropes came out of nowhere and held her hands out. The figure walked up to her with extended claws and decapitated her._

_The scene changed and Kurama and Aya were both in fighting positions, Kurama with his rose whip and Aya with a pair of sais. The figure walked up to them. He threw a blast of energy at Aya. She was like a deer caught in the headlights. A paralysis spell had been placed on her and she couldn't move. _

'_Aya!' Kurama shouted as he ran in front of her, taking the whole blast. _

'_No!!!' Aya shouted as she fell to her knees. She grabbed Kurama's hand and stared at him through tear brimmed eyes. 'Kurama don't you dare do this to me again. Please!' She said. Kurama smiled warmly. '_**_Numquam oblivio_**. _Ego semper tu amor. _**_Mos _****_obviam ire denique.'(1)_**

**'_Don't say that! You can't leave Kurama! Please!' Aya pleaded. Kurama's eyes fluttered closed and his hand fell. _**

**_The scene changed again. Aya was in the middle of a dirt floor. She was on her knees and her head was on the ground. Her shoulders shook with sobs. The figure that had killed alll of her friends emerged from the shadows and walked up to her. _**

**'_Who the hell are you!? What did I ever do to you?'_**

**'_You chose that bastard over me.' He said in a low voice._**

**_Aya's eyes widened a little as she recognized the voice. She stumbled backwards. The figure took a step foreward and removed his hood to reveal a man with dark hair pulled back in a short ponytail. His eyes were a piercing red, like blood. He advanced on her. _**

**'_You killed everyone I cared about to get back at me for choosing Kurama?' she yelled. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. _**

**'_Even though he's dead and you yourself are facing death, you choose him. Why?' the man shouted. _**

**'_Because I love him. Not even death can stop love, it only delays it a little bit.' (Yay, Princess Bride moment. That's there to sort of lighten the mood. This is getting depressing...) _**

**'_Yes, that has certainly been proven in your case hasn't it? But there's another reason. What is it?' the man asked. Aya's eyes glazed over and she clasped her head. Soon she returned to normal and the man let out a frustrated yell. He walked up to her and pulled back her shirt a little revealing a bite mark. 'You're carrying the bastard's child!' he threw her down and took a few steps back. 'Fine. I see I've lost. But now, I leave you with no friends and the burden of his likeness with you for the rest of your life.' He smirked and retreated leaving Aya to sob until she cried herself dry. _**

**Everyone gasped and stared at her. She pulled her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around them crying. **

**_The scene changed one last time to reveal an image of Aya in a hospital bed holding a bundle in her arms. _**

**'_He looks just like his father.' She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She pulled the bundle close like it was her very source of life._**

**Everyone just stared dumbly at the TV as it went blank and then turned to fuzz. Almost everyone, with the exception of Hiei and Kurama, was crying. Hiei was holding Hikari, Hideki was holding Ami, Yusuke was holding Keiko, Kuwabara was holding Yukina, and Kurama was holding Aya who was muttering nearly incoherent 'It's all my fault' s and 'They're all going to die because of me' s and Kurama was trying to convince her otherwise. Koenma recovered first and walked over to Aya. He pulled her shirt a little to reveal a swollen bite mark. Kurama closed his eyes and hung his head. Koenma was about to lecture the two but Botan grabbed his arm. **

**"Koenma-san, I think you should lecture them another time. Right now I think it'll only make things worse." She said with tear brimmed, concerned eyes. Koenma's eyes softened, "Yes you're right. Right now we have to thing of a way to prevent this vision from coming true…" **

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**(1****) This is supposed to be Latin and VERY roughly translated it means Never Forget. I'll always love you. We'll meet again. If that's wrong I'm very very sorry. Please just go with it cuz my knowledge of latin is limited at best. **

**SIM: TT That is the saddest chapter I've ever written! I'm crying right now at my computer and I'm slightly afraid of electrocuting myself. All I can say is At least it was only a vision and I bet you didn't expect that! Yeah… don't hate me please.**

**Ami: How could you do that!**

**SIM: Don't hate me! It didn't really happen! Anyway, now that I've established the plot, I might be updating faster which is good. I've got the idea pretty mapped out from here on. But, suggestions would be terrific because nothing is set in stone and I've got a few blank spots in my plot chart thingy. R&R but please no flames. I know it was a sad chapter and I'm an evil person for putting it in but trust me, It's part of the plot. It'll all work out. Oh, and I don't own YYH or the Princess Bride. I forgot to put in the disclaimer earlier so sorry. ******


	8. Spirit World?

SIM: Again, I'm sorry for the last chapter. I know it was thoroughly depressing, but it's a vital part in the story. Anyways, Disclaimer please!

Kurama: SIM owns nothing

SIM: Thank you! On with the chapter.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So Koenma, where do we go from here?" Hideki asked.

"I don't know. I think the best thing to do is stay here." Koenma replied.

"But what about my family? We can't just leave them!" Kurama exclaimed.

"I know. We'll bring them here I guess."

"But that could be what he's expecting!" Aya exclaimed.

"Well, if we stay together we won't have to worry about that." Koenma replied.

"It doesn't work that way and you know it. There's a specific order that people have to die in. Our deaths start with Yusuke so if we protect him then it will never get to anyone else." Hikari said.

"There's no way to ensure that." Koenma yelled.

"There is one way…" Aya started.

"No," Kurama answered simply.

"You don't even know what I was going to suggest!" Aya exclaimed indignantly.

"You were going to say that if you go to him now then it wouldn't matter about the vision. But I'm not going to put both you and my unborn child in danger like that!" Kurama replied.

"We don't have much of a choice! You know each action we take effects the ultimate outcome. If I jump the gun and go to him then none of you will die because he'll have no reason to kill you!"

"Stop being so self sacrificing! You know that means you'd never come back!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does! Not to mention as soon as he finds out you're pregnant, he'll either kill you or come after me and the others!" This shut Aya up and she lowered her head to stare at her feet. Kurama sighed, "I don't want to lose you." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I won't lose you, Kurama. I won't be alone in the world again. If we don't find another way, I'm following through with my plan!" With this Kurama sighed and threw her over his shoulder.

"Kurama! Put me down!" She yelled indignantly. Kurama just kept walking up the stairs with everyone else at his heels. He pulled open the door to her room and plopped her down on her bed before turning around and pulling the door closed and locking it.

"Kurama! Open this door right now! Kurama!" Aya yelled from the other side of the door. She pounded at it and tried to turn the knob but to no avail.

Kurama grabbed Yusuke's shoulder and pulled him in front of the door, "This door doesn't open, she doesn't come out, and nobody goes in, understood?" Yusuke nodded once and pulled up a chair in front of the door.

"Koenma, is there anyway to make sure she doesn't go through the window or wall?" Kurama asked.

"Of course," Koenma said as he whipped out what looked like a TV remote and pressed a button.

In Aya's Room

"Ugh, I can't believe he locked me in here! Wait, the window!" she thought out loud and darted to the window. As soon as she got there and started to open said window, and metal wall came up all around the room causing her to yelp and fall down backwards.

"Koenma!!!" she yelled.

On the other side of the door

"Koenma!!!" Aya yelled.

"You better not mess with her in a while Koenma." Hideki said through fits of hysterical laughter.

"Good. Now, Koenma and Botan come with me. Everybody else, stay here." Kurama instructed.

"Where are we going Kurama?" Botan asked.

"Spirit world."

------------------------------------BREAK-------------------------------------------------------------

"What exactly are we here for?" Koenma asked as they walked into the records department.

"We're looking for information on the person trying to kill us." Kurama replied.

The three approached a giant computer that held every name known to spirit world intelligence (which isn't a lot demon wise considering they don't even know what's beyond the top half) Kurama walked right up to it and punched in the name 'Tadashi Iwanishi.' A profile came up with the picture of the man who killed everyone in Aya's vision. Kurama quickly read through it before printing it out and heading back towards the portal.

Meanwhile…

"Geez, how long do you think he'll take?" Yusuke asked, shifting in his chair. They had all camped out in the middle of the hallway out side Aya's room in order to keep them both company and to make sure Yusuke didn't fall asleep. A portal opened right in front of the team and Kurama, Botan, and Koenma stepped out of it.

"Took you long enough! What you go get anyway?" Yusuke exclaimed, getting up out of his chair.

"We got the guy's profile. Apparently he goes by the name Tadashi Iwanishi. He used to be a bandit. We got loads of information on him, apparently inconspicuous isn't his thing…" Koenma explained.

Kurama walked up to Aya's door and opened it before going in. Aya was sitting on her bed pouting. When she saw Kurama come in she walked right up to him and shoved him.

"What was that for?!" he asked/exclaimed.

"That was for locking me in here and leaving me you jerk!" Everybody out side snickered and Kurama just rolled his eyes.

"Well, then I guess I won't tell you all the stuff we found out about Tadashi." Kurama said. Aya visibly winced at the name.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like what he's been doing this past century, what level he's at now, his specialties, you know." Kurama replied.

"How'd they find all that stuff?" Aya asked.

"Well, he never was good at being inconspicuous…" Kurama sighed. "The good news is that I can already think of a couple ways to beat him."

"Which are…"

"I'll tell you when we get downstairs."

Dowstairs

"Ok Kurama, how do we beat this guy?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, first off, he's only a middle A class demon. That means his power level isn't too high. In a straight fight, we'd beat him, no problem. But, his intelligence rivals my own. I'm guessing he killed us because he was playing with our minds. Like when he killed Hiei, who was trying to protect Hikari, he knew Hikari would get mad and act rashly. He would be able to kill her, which would piss Hideki off and he would do the same thing, which would piss Ami off and make her act irrationally. As for me, he knew that I would take the hit for Aya. He knew Kuwabara wouldn't run away from a fight even if he was greatly out numbered. I don't know what happened with Yusuke. Perhaps he was running to save the girls or something. But anyway, all we need to do is stay together and make him play our game instead of us playing his." Kurama finished looking satisfied.

"What are his powers?" Kuwabara asked.

"It seems he is able to use telekinesis and he can summon bursts of demon energy, much like Yusuke's spirit gun. He is skilled with a sword as well." Koenma stated.

"Nothing's certain yet. Until I get another premonition, we can't let are guard down. This chain of actions still could be what led to all of our deaths." Aya said in a small voice, "If our choice changes the future then I should be getting another premonition soon."

"Ok, so we lay low here and wait for Aya's premonition and use that to make a battle plan." Hideki chimed in.

"I guess so." Koenma replied.

"But what if I don't get a premonition or if it takes too long?" Aya asked not too happy with the sudden pressure.

"Then we hope he doesn't find this place." Koenma said grimly.

"Hey, how'd he know all of that stuff about us, Koenma? You know, that he used in Aya's premonition." Kuwabara asked, being the first to realize that they had never met this guy before so he shouldn't have had any idea what they would do.

"That's a good point. Either he's been watching us, or he has some alternate source." Kurama concluded.

"The good thing is we have a time frame as to when he has to strike by in order to go along with the premonition." Hideki concluded.

"And what's that?" Koenma asked.

"Well, in the vision, Aya hadn't started showing yet. Therefore, it has to happen in the next month or so." He explained. Aya's hand subconsciously drifted to her lower abdomen. _Great, more pressure. _

"That brings up another subject in itself. Aya can't fight now. That means we only have seven fighters. That should be enough considering it's only one guy, but his being so obvious does worry me. He could want us to get cocky with this information and he could really be very strong, or have another power." Hikari said with concern.

_Why'd she have to bring that up? _Aya thought in exasperation.

"I say we bring in some back-up." Yusuke said with an ear-to-ear smile.

"And who do you suggest?" Hideki asked.

"I know six fighters who've had and inkling to fight for a while." A voice with a heavy Australian accent said from the doorway. (Now who do you think that could be? Come on, you don't think I could resist putting them in now do you?) Everyone turned to the doorway and saw our favorite six dark tournament fighters in the doorway.

"Who are they?" Ami asked.

"These six are from the dark tournament. Jin, Touya, Suz- I mean, 'the beautiful Suzuka', Chuu, Rinku, and Shishiwakamaru!" Aya exclaimed.

"Shishi-watta-hootie?" Shihira had a seriously confused look on her face.

"Just call him Shishi. That's what we call him." Touya said with a smirk while everyone else, excluding Shishi who was severely irritated, laughed their heads off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

SIM: Poor Shishi. It's not his fault his name's so hard to pronounce. Oh well, that chapter had a little comic relief so that's good!

Kuwabara: Yeah, unlike last chapter where you killed us all.

SIM: Shut your food hole human!

Ami: Why'd you bring them in anyway?

SIM: I have a reason! But it's for me to know and for you to find out! Review peoples! I want at least 5 before I update again.

Hiei: You know you won't keep that up. Even if they don't review you'll update.

SIM: Well…I…Pink Bunny Suit!!!


	9. Memory Lane

SIM: Thanks for reviewing people! Here's da next chapter. Shishi, will you do the honors?

Shishi: Fine, SIM does not own anything except Aya, Ami, Hikari, Hideki, Shihira, and Tadashi so don't steal them.

SIM: Thanks. Let's go!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

While everyone was laughing their heads off at Shishiwakamaru, Aya had an epiphany. _Wait a second, they weren't in my premonition! That means…_ tears immediately sprang into her eyes and she started jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's up Aya?" Hikari asked in concern.

"They weren't in my premonition!" she exclaimed.

"What's that mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"That means that you guys won't die! We've changed our course of actions and now the premonition won't come true!" Aya said through her tears.

"We still need to wait for you to get another premonition. It may change the course, but it could still end up in the same place." Kurama said.

"I'll go meditate. Maybe that will help." Aya offered with newfound optimism.

Aya ran out of the room and upstairs.

"I hope this works. Everybody, you might want to cover your ears." Hikari said. She, Hideki, Ami, Kurama, and Shihira covered their ears but the rest of the team was confused.

"Why do we need to cover our ears? She's just meditating, ri-" The rest of Kuwabara's sentence was drowned out when System of a Down came playing VERY loudly from Aya's room. Everyone made a mad dash for the sound proofed basement.

In the Basement

"How can she meditate through that?" Kuwabara asked.

"WHAT!?" Yusuke yelled back.

"She can't think therefore her mind is clear. She has to be completely clear-minded to receive a premonition. That is, unless it's a really big premonition like the one she got before." Kurama explained.

With Aya

_Ok, breathe in, breathe out. _Aya thought sitting in a standard meditating position with System of a Down playing really loudly in the background. She shuddered and clutched her knees. Her eyes fluttered closed.

_Aya's Vision_

_Aya was standing in the middle of the dark room she'd seen in her last vision. Tadashi came out of the shadows and walked towards her. She showed no sign of fear. He made a punch for her stomach but she duct so that he would have to hit her clear in the face. His hand stopped an inch in front of her face._

"_You'll kill me before you kill this child." She said with a glare in his general direction. _

"_You're still as stubborn as ever. What I don't get is why I still care for you so much. After you betrayed me, I mean." He smirked and lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his. "Have you told them yet? You're not as innocent as they believe." _

"_SHUT UP!" She shouted back at him. _

"_Maybe I'll just kill you now." He said as he raised his sword. He brought it down at her neck and_

Aya woke with a start. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard even over the blasting music. She turned it off and fell to her knees as Kurama and the others burst into her room. Kurama ran to her and pulled her close while Hideki asked her what she had seen. She couldn't speak yet. She was still clutching her throat. Hikari's eyes narrowed and she shuddered as she eased herself into Aya's mind. All of her barriers were down now because of the mere shock. Hikari saw Aya's vision and Aya's mind snapped shut as soon as it was finished. Hikari bounced out to the real world.

"Aya, what did he mean?" she asked.

"Who? Mean what?" Kurama asked desperately.

Hikari tried to ease herself back into Aya's mind but it was closed tight.

"Hikari stay out of my head! That goes for you too Hiei!" Aya yelled.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

About an hour later Aya was asleep and everyone else (minus Kurama who had elected to watch over Aya) was in the living room.

"Hikari, what did she see?" Ami asked with concern.

"She saw herself die." Hikari answered.

"What were you talking about when you asked her what he meant?" Koenma asked.

"Tadashi asked her if she'd told us yet. He said she wasn't as innocent as we all thought. What does that mean?" Hikari asked.

"Maybe he was talking about the baby." Hideki offered.

"I don't think so. I have a theory but I think it best that comes from Aya or Kurama.

"What should come from us?" Kurama asked as everyone turned around to face the stairs.

"Kurama! Well, you see, Tadashi said something strange in Aya's vision. He asked her if she had told us something and that she wasn't as innocent as we thought." Yusuke explained as quick as possible. Kurama's face turned grim.

"So it is what I thought." Koenma said more to himself than to Kurama.

"What was he talking about? Kurama, you have to tell us!" Ami explained with plain worry written all over her face.

"I could show them if you want. If you can't explain." Hikari offered.

"That's ok. I think we should wait for Aya though. She knows more than I do. I don't really know the whole story." Kurama said.

"Why are you waiting for me? What story?" Aya asked with fear on her face.

"Koenma knows. We need to tell them." Kurama said. Aya lowered her head as tears sprang into her eyes.

"I don't think I can. Hikari, a little help here." She said. Hikari's eyes narrowed again and a disk appeared in her hand. A shocked look covered her face but the look on Aya's face told her to just shut up and put the disk in before she changed her mind. Hikari obliged.

_In the disk_

_A girl, only about fifteen in appearance, fought several A class demons. She had red fox ears with white tips and a red fox tail in the same fashion. Once all the demons were dead, a figure stepped out of the shadows clapping. The girl raised her sais ready to fight again. _

"_No need for that dear. I saw you fighting and wondered why you weren't in my gang. What do you say? Want to join?" The figure, who was now revealed as Tadashi, said with a smirk._

"_I don't see why not. I've got nothing better to do." The girl answered. _

_Scene change_

_They were now in a great cave. The main cavern was furnished with a couch in the middle. On it sat a familiar white fox totally making out with a pure white vixen. _

Aya sneered at this part of the memory while Kurama blushed and looked away.

_Yoko's ear twitched and he looked up at the two figures coming in._

"_Who is this, Tadashi?" Yoko asked._

"_Ayaka." The girl said. "But you can call me Aya your highness." She gave a playful bow and looked up at Tadashi with a smirk. "You didn't tell me the King of thieves was the leader of this gang." Tadashi blushed. The white vixen sneered at Aya. _

"_She's very strong. I just saw her take out five A class demons without even breaking a sweat." Tadashi said. Yoko's face looked amused. _

"_Then I guess we have to test her now don't we?" _

_Scene change_

_They were now standing in the center of a big arena. Yoko pulled out his rose whip while Aya's sais appeared in her hands. The battle was long and at times it seemed that Aya would win but a kick to the stomach sent her flying to the ground and before she could get up, Yoko was standing over her, whip in hand._

"_I win" he stated, "but you put up a good fight. Better than Tadashi did. You're welcome to join if you so desire." Yoko smirked._

"_Like I told Tadashi, I've got nothing better to do."_

_Scene Change_

_The two kitsunes were sitting in a dark room making out. Soon Aya pulled back. _

"_I thought you were with that vixen?" she asked._

"_And what about you? Is Tadashi getting boring?" Yoko replied._

"_He's not my type." Aya smirked at Yoko's amused face._

"_I'd say the same about that vixen. All she's got going for her is her looks. No brains whatsoever. Unlike you." He smirked again and captured her lips with his own once again. She kissed back with passion. _

_Scene change_

"_Let's leave here. Tonight. Yomi will lose his light tonight. We'll leave for spirit world. Just you, me, and Kuronoe." Yoko said in between kisses. Aya gasped and pulled back._

"_But what about Tadashi?" Aya asked._

"_What about him?" _

"_He's not going to like that. He's not one to give up so easily." _

"_He'll have no idea where we went. And even if he did, we could beat him."_

"_Okay." Aya said after a pause and she threw her arms around Yoko's neck._

_Scene Change_

_Aya was being backed up against a wall._

"_You don't think you could just betray me like that and get away with it, do you?" Tadashi said as he advanced on her. The screen went black._

"What happened?" Yusuke choked out.

"That's where he knocked me out and did I don't even know what." Aya replied.

_Scene change_

_Yoko lay on the ground with crimson blood pouring out of the wound in his stomach._

"_Go Aya! Now!" He attempted to shout but it only came out as a hoarse whisper. _

"_No! I won't leave you!" she yelled back with tears streaming down over her cheeks._

"_They're coming Aya. You have to get away before they kill you too. Don't worry, I'll see you again soon." With that, Yoko's eyes drooped and his hand fell. Aya got up reluctantly at the sound of the SDF coming after her. _

_End of Memory_

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

AN: Oki-day, I'ma gonna stop right there for now… You'll be happy to know, next chapter and prolly the next two or three chapters after that will be taking a break from the drama and focusing on the couples in this fic! Yaaaaaaay!!!

Hiei: Oh joy and rapture cough sarcasm cough

SIM: Sush-up! Review ppl. Adios!


	10. Couples

SIM: Okay! New Chapter! Thanx to those of you who reviewed! You guys get double chocolate chip cookies! (Yummy!!!) Anyway, Chuu? Will you do the honors?

Chuu: A'right. Thi' Sheila do'en't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything otha than Aya, Ami, Hideki, Hikari, or Shihira!

SIM: Thanx Muchie! Anyways, on wit da FIC!!! Ps. this chapter is filled with mindless fluff but it does have some important parts in it so if you choose not to read it, you'll be really confused in the nxt chapter. Just bare with me please. –Gives you puppy dog eyes-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ami sat on the couch and sighed. _Oh my goody goodness! It's so BORING here! _She thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ami jumped as Hideki sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's so boring (OMG, Is that even possible?! I mean we've got the entire team here!) There's nothing to do! I mean, we've already done truth or dare, karaoke, and a pie fight! What else is there to do?" Ami exclaimed in exasperation.

"I don't know. Want to go see what the others are doing?" Hideki suggested.

"Not really. Hiei and Hikari are up on the roof and I'd rather not risk disturbing them. I like my head where it is. Aya's been all moody lately and again, I like my head where it is. Kurama's trying to deal with the moody Aya. I don't even want to know what Keiko and Yusuke are doing. Yukina's in the kitchen as usual and once again, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Atsuko are attempting to get her to sit down. Genkai's meditating, and Botan and Koenma went back to spirit world to check on some stuff." Ami sighed again.

"Wow, you've really put a lot of thought into this…" Hideki remarked while sweat-dropping, "Have you checked what the new guys are doing yet?"

"Oh, you mean Chuu and them? They're helping to build the new wing so they have a place to stay."

"Ok… well, we could do something!"

"Like what?"

"We could throw a party! We could ask the others when they get back from… whatever they're doing."

"That's a good idea! We need to get our minds off of all this vision business." And with that, Ami and Hideki ran off to plan the awesome party that they were going to throw for no apparent reason.

With Hiei and Hikari

Hiei sat on the roof with Hikari next to him laying her head on his shoulder. _If the fool or detective saw me like this, they'd never let me live it down. _He thought.

"Why do you care so much about what they think?" Hikari asked.

"What do you mean? Were you reading my mind?"

"Babe, you don't need telepathy to read your mind at times like this."

"-sigh- I don't know. I'm supposed to be the strong guy who doesn't care about anything."

"Why? Who said it had to be that way?"

"My people." Hikari stopped and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Hikari looked up at his eyes and he actually smiled. (Oo. Scary!) She leaned up and kissed him lightly before going back to her spot with her head on his shoulder. He aimlessly stroked her hair and she moved her arms so that they draped around his waist.

With Aya and Kurama

Aya lay sprawled out on her bed. She felt really nauseous and she'd been crying a lot lately.

"Aya? Can I come in?" Kurama called softly from the other side of the door. Aya got up and opened the door to reveal Kurama standing there with a tray with crackers and soup. She smiled and he put the tray on her desk.

"I thought you might be hungry. I tried to get things that wouldn't upset your stomach." He said with his usual heart-stopping smile.

"Thanks." She said as she sat down in her chair and popped a cracker in her mouth.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Aside from hurling my guts out every five minutes, pretty good." Aya said before thinking and immediately wanted to take it back. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not used to being so emotional all the time." She looked down as tears came to her eyes and she automatically wiped them away. Kurama smiled sadly at her and pulled her into his lap. (So he was now sitting in the chair with her sitting sideways on his lap.) A knock came on the door and Aya wiped her tears away and went to go answer it.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you guys but Hideki and I had an idea. You see, we're throwing a party tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come." Ami said from the doorway. Aya smiled and looked at Kurama who nodded his agreement.

"I think that's a great idea." She said with a smile and gave Ami a small hug.

"Awesome, I'll leave you two alone now." She said with a wink and skipped away giggling.

"Pervert." Aya muttered before closing the door and going back to sit in Kurama's lap again and eat her lunch.

With Ami and Hideki

"Aya said it was a good idea!" Ami exclaimed as she skipped up to Hideki.

"Cool! Now the question is, Am I brave enough to ask Hiei and Hikari or should I leave that to you?" He said jokingly.

"Hmm, let me think. If I go up and disturb Hiei and Hikari, one of them will most likely have my head on a silver platter, but if you go up, you have the brother factor so Hikari can't kill or let Hiei kill you. Not to mention if you were to go try and tell Yusuke and Keiko, you wouldn't know what they were doing and could see something your innocent eyes shouldn't, but if I go, I can use my awesome empath skills to see the extent of what they're doing and not disturb them." Ami said with a smirk.

"Good point."

With Yusuke and Keiko

"Yusuke, how long do you think we'll be here?" Keiko asked. They were lying on his bed (not doing anything you perverts! It's not like that. Just, cuddling and whatnot)

"I don't know. Until we catch the bad guy and save the world most likely. But I have to say, being able to relax like this isn't so bad." He said smiling. She smiled back.

Outside with Ami

"Ok, what are you guys doing" she said to herself as she used her mad empath skills to see what they were doing, "Ok cool, nothing much." She said to herself while knocking on the door loudly.

"Hey Yusuke, Keiko, I have to ask you guys something." She yelled.

With Yusuke and Keiko

"I wonder what Ami needs." Yusuke muttered to himself after he heard her knock, "what do you need Ami?" he asked rather irritated.

"Well, if you're going to be that way, maybe I won't invite you to the party." She said with a smirk.

"Party? What party?" he asked.

"The one Hideki and I are throwing. It's been too dramatic around here with the visions and stuff."

"Sounds like a good idea." Keiko said from behind Yusuke.

"Groovy. We're thinking maybe around six, six thirty." Ami said before skipping off to tell Kuwabara and Yukina.

With Hiei and Hikari

They were still in the same position as earlier. It was around noon.

"Hey Hikari, Hiei!" Hideki called. Hiei and Hikari sighed and sat up.

"What do you want Hideki?" Hikari asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Hehehe… I just wanted to tell you that Ami and I are throwing a party today and we'd really like it if you guys came. Really it's for Aya and Kurama. They've been under a lot of stress lately." He said while waving his hands in front of him in an 'I'm innocent' gesture.

"I'll come. What about you Hiei?" Hikari said sighing.

"When you put it like that, it's a good idea. And besides, do I have a choice?" Hiei said, also sighing.

"No, not really." Hideki said smiling, before leaping off the roof to tell Chuu and them.

In the kitchen

"Yukina, sit down. You've been in maid mode this entire time. You don't have to take care of us all." Shizuru said for the million and first time that day.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Who else is going to do it?" Yukina asked with her usual, kind disposition.

"I can cook and Kazuma's already offered to do some of the laundry. Just relax. Please?"

"Hi guys! Guess what! We're throwing a party tonight! It's been really tense around here lately." Ami said as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Oh a party! How fun! I could make some snacks if you want and help with the preparations." Yukina said and everyone else protested and gave Ami 'no way! Don't you dare' looks.

"That's so sweet Yukina, but, Koenma and Botan are picking up food on their way back. Jin, Hideki and I have decorations covered. Aya's taking care of music, and Kurama's doing the laundry. Hmm, I can't think of anything else we need. You just relax now; you don't have to make dinner or anything. Just go get ready to have fun." Ami stated with a smile for Yukina and an 'I've got you covered' look for Kuwabara and Shizuru. They gave her various 'thank you' gestures and looks.

"Ok, I guess if you don't need anything. I'll go pick out something to wear." Yukina said.

"Oh, by the way. We still have to get the 'ok' from Koenma, but we were going to see if we could use the pool and hot tub. So don't worry too much about it. Do you have a swimsuit?"

"I'm afraid not." Yukina said looking down.

"Ok, just come by my room in a little while and I'll lend you something."

"Thank you so much!" Yukina said with a smile.

"So Yukina. Do you want to do something until the party starts?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sure Kazuma. What do you want to do?"

Ami just gave Kuwabara a 'you're impossible' look (but in a good way) and going to set up the party.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

SIM: Ok, that was such a cute chapter. Like I said, it's full of mindless fluff and I realize some of it was cheese filled and ooc but if I didn't put it in there, my OCs would prolly go on strike or something. Next time, The Party. (Insert evil laughter)

Ami: I thought you said that there would be AmiXHideki fluff!

SIM: Well, yes I did, but would you rather there be one little scene as a filler or a big scene that's actually part of the story?

Ami: -thinks for a second- I'd go with the second one.

SIM: I thought so. Review people. Peace out!

Ami: Don't do that.


	11. Party time

SIM: Hiya! Next chapter. I just can't stop writing! This fanfic is so fun to write! So if you will Yukina, will you do the honors?

Yukina: Of course. Shadow Ice Maiden does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its related characters or ideas. She does own Aya, Ami, Hikari, Shihira, and Hideki.

SIM: Thank you. No smart comments. I knew I liked you. Anyways, on with the chapter!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The living room was covered with balloons and streamers. The patio and deck had tables on them that were covered with food, most of which was cheap takeout and very unhealthy. Aya had made a mix CD that was playing in the huge stereo system in the living room and speakers were set up outside. Everything was ready. Koenma had given the 'o.k.' to use the pool and hot tub so now the girls were scouring their closets for their barely used swimsuits.

"Are you sure it's alright, Ami? That I'm borrowing a swimsuit?" Yukina asked. She, Ami, and the rest of the girls were in Ami's room picking out a swimsuit for Yukina. They finally settled on a white bikini with sky blue flowers. Ami for a orange and pink bikini, Keiko wore a blue bikini with pink polka-dots, Shizuru had a plain brown one piece, Botan had a black one piece with pink and white bandana designs, Shihira had a pink one piece, Hikari had a bikini with a blue and black top with a blue dragon across the top and black bottoms, and Aya had a black tankini that was black with a red dragon going down one side and continuing to the bottoms.

"Let's go! The guys are probably already outside or in the pool." Keiko said.

"Alright, let's go." Botan agreed. They made their way downstairs and outside to find that Yusuke, clad in green swim trunks, and Kuwabara, clad in blue swim shorts, were already in the pool fighting over something trivial. Koenma was in his teenage form and was wearing gold trunks. Genkai and Atsuko were inside playing some kind of card game. Hiei was still wearing his cape so if he planned on going in, the girls couldn't tell. Kurama was wearing red trunks with a T-shirt. Hideki was wearing orange trunks and was running off the diving board to do some elaborate trick and probably injure himself. As the girls walked up, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hideki got out of the pool and drooled. Hiei looked like he was attempting to prove that old saying, 'if looks could kill' right. He was glaring at Kuwabara so much that he didn't even notice Hikari walk up to him.

"He's not going to hurt her you know. And if you want to kill someone for that little number Yukina's wearing, kill Ami. She suggested it." Hikari said after she wrapped her arms around Hiei's torso from the back and actually succeeding in surprising him. He turned around to face her and his jaw practically hit the ground.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked regaining some of his composure.

"It's called a bikini smart one. You like it?" She teased with a smirk. Hiei just nodded making her laugh.

"Alright love birds. Come over here and have some pizza! And there's ice cream for you Hiei!" Aya called from the table. Hiei just grunted and attempted (key word: Attempted) to hide his red face. Hikari just kept smirking and skipped off towards Aya.

The party continued for a while and almost everyone was wet whether they chose to be or not. Aya, Kurama, Hiei (yes, even Hiei decided to relax a bit), and Hikari were in the hot tub.

"This feels soooooo good. You don't even know." Aya said as she slid further down in order to get the full affect of the jets.

"Yeah. We'll have to thank Ami and Hideki. They're geniuses for throwing this party." Hikari added, also relaxing. Hiei slipped his arm around her waste and pulled her towards him and Kurama did almost the same thing to Aya, only he planted a soft kiss on the side of her head.

Over at the table w/ Shihira, Botan, and Shizuru

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Botan exclaimed. Shizuru laughed as Kuwabara attempted to show off for Yukina and ended up doing a belly-flop. Yusuke and Keiko were having a water fight that they sort of ditched halfway through and it evolved into tickle torture. Yusuke was winning. Hideki and Ami had mysteriously disappeared and the girls had assumed the worst. (Or best depending on how you look at it)

"That's so sweet. I wish I had a boyfriend." Shihira whined.

"Don't we all sweetheart." Shizuru answered, taking a drag on her cigarette.

"Oh well." she said, back to her chipper mood. She pulled out her handy dandy Zim plushy. "You'll do for now." She said and started cuddling with it. Botan and Shizuru gave her weird looks before going back to their watching of the couples.

"I have the best idea!" Shihira exclaimed and stood up.

"And what would that be?" Botan asked giving her a seriously concerned look. Shihira didn't hear though, because she was already on her way inside. The music stopped and then a few minutes passed before new music came on.

_Uh huh, this is my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this_

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like_ that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl_

"Ahhhhhhhhh! NONONONONO!!!!!" Aya screamed standing up in the hot tub and covering her ears, "Shihira, you are so DEAD!!!" she ran into the living room and the music was off in a matter of seconds. Then Bodies, by Drowning Pool came on and Aya came back on. She walked out of the room twitching slightly and clenching her fists.

"Oh no, Aya, calm down. All that stress isn't good for the baby." Botan said trying to calm her down.

"Oh I'm calm. I'm fine. I'm terrific! I'm fantastic."

"No your not. You're clenching your fists." Hikari stated.

"No, I'm calm. This is me being calm. I'm happy. I'm gonna rip off the head of the next person that irritates me but I'm perfectly perfect."

"Hiya!" Shihira said coming out from behind Kuwabara.

"Like I said before, you are SO DEAD!" Aya yelled as she attempted to run after her, but Kurama grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

"Ah ah ah. Missy, you're not aloud to run around like that." He said teasingly.

"I hate that song." She said with a scowl.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. It's dooly noted." Kurama walked her over to the table and sat her down in a chair.

"So where're Ami and my brother?" Hikari asked upon noticing the two were not present.

With Ami and Hideki

"This was such a great idea! I'm so glad we did this!" Ami exclaimed in the hallway upstairs.

"Yeah, everyone's having fun and relaxing. And we get some alone time." Hideki replied giving a mischievous grin before pulling her into her room. In a matter of seconds, his mouth covered hers in a breath taking kiss. They continued this for awhile until Ami grew bold and slid her tongue across Hideki's lower lip. He took the hint and opened up, letting her in.

With everyone else

"Hmm, I don't know where they are but I can take a wild guess that they won't want to be disturbed." Aya inferred.

"Yeah, I can imagine that." Hikari agreed.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise. All of you certainly have gotten good at making friends, haven't you?" A voice said from the other side of the pool. Everyone turned to see a figure approaching. Hikari, Aya, and Shihira's eyes narrowed substantially.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

SIM: I think I'll stop here

Everyone: Nooooooo!

Shihira: If you stop here I will be forced to rip out your intestines and strangle you with them.

SIM: -Gulp- Ok, I think I'll keep going.

Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaay!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"What the hell are you doing here, Katsu?" Hikari hissed at him.

"Oh don't be like that, Hikari. It's been far too long. I see you've found your fox Aya, Congratulations." He cooed tauntingly.

"You have no business being here you son of a-"

"No need for colorful language, Shihira."

"Actually there is every need you jackass." Aya snarled.

"Ever feel like you've missed a big part of a conversation?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

"Everyday, Urameshi, everyday." He replied.

"Yo, Aya. Who is this guy?" Yusuke called.

"This is Ami's **EX**-boyfriend." Hikari answered putting an emphasis on ex.

_Hiei, go find Ami and Hideki and tell them Katsu's here._ Hikari told Hiei through telepathy.

_Alright, just be careful. _Hiei replied before flitting away to find the two love birds.

With Ami and Hideki

At this point the two were still making out. But, then Ami felt Hikari, Aya, and Shihira's hate and anger towards a familiar energy and got worried.

"Oh shit." She said.

"What? What's wrong?" Hideki asked. Just then, Hiei flitted through the window.

"Katsu's here Ami." Hiei said flat out and to the point.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he had the nerve to… how did he even find me?" Ami asked, slumping down on the bed. Hideki was still standing there, visibly fuming.

"Do you want to go see him or should I tell the others to kick his ass?" Hiei asked, getting impatient.

"No, I want to go kick his ass myself." Ami replied standing up and walking to the door with Hideki and Hiei on her heels.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

SIM: Ok, I am going to stop there. It's like 10:44 and I have school tomorrow. This is suspenseful, ne? Why did Ami and Katsu break up? Why is Hideki so pissed? What does Aya have against Hollaback girl?

Aya: That's a rather pointless question, don't you think?

SIM: I s'pose.

Ami: Yay! AmiXHideki scene. Boo ya man!!!

SIM: Riiiiiiight… Anyway, leave a review on your way out. Cookies and Brownies to all my faithful readers! Cookie cake for my faithful reviewers! Hasta Luego!!!


	12. Stupid exboyfriend

SIM: Yay! Nother Chapter man!!!

Hiei: What unpleasant surprises await us this time?

SIM: You'll just have to wait and see, huh? Ami, will you do the honors?

Ami: Sure, SIM doesn't own anything. Now let me KILL that JACKASS!!!

SIM: -cowers- She's scary sometimes. Ok, here we go…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ami stormed down the stairs with Hiei and Hideki on her heels. She burst through the backdoor and onto the patio.

"What the fuck are you doing here you jackass?!" she roared which caused everyone else to inch back about ten feet. Katsu, however, just kept smirking.

"Ami, it's been too long." Katsu said.

"You have no right to talk to her! Why are you here?" Aya screamed from her spot next to Kurama.

"Is it a crime to want to see my girl?" he asked with a glint of something in his eyes.

"I'm not your girl, Katsu! I haven't been for years and yet you still come around! Well this time, I won't give you the luxury of living!" Ami yelled as began a charge, drawing her crescent blades from thin air. See went to swing at him but he dodged. She slowed to a stop and did a back-flip to where she was before.

"I didn't come here to fight you, Ami. Actually, I lied before. I came to give Aya a message." He chuckled.

"From who?" Aya asked. She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but it was no use.

"From Tadashi, who else?" Katsu said, smirking. "He says, 'I know where you are and you can either come willingly, or I will come and kill everyone you care for.' And that's all. Don't worry; you have three days to decide. I'll come back for you then."

"No you won't, because you see, you're not going to live that long." Ami said. Normally this wouldn't have scared anyone, but her tone of voice and the way her eyes were glowing sixteen different colors scared the crap out of Katsu. He started to back up, but Ami disappeared and reappeared behind him and delivered a sidekick to his back. He went flying towards the house, but she appeared in front of him and delivered an uppercut to his chin. She continued her assault until he lay motionless on the ground, blood running down his face.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that." Yusuke said. Ami just looked at Katsu and soon her eyes went back to normal and her knees gave out. Fortunately, Hideki just happened to be there to catch her.

"I haven't seen her lose control of her power like that since, well, since she broke up with Katsu." Hikari said, going a little closer to Katsu. Once she was sure he was unconscious, she put her hand on his forehead. After a few seconds, she pulled away, "What he said wasn't entirely true, though I doubt we'll be safe for long. Katsu found this place by following Ami's energy, and now that he's taken care of, we shouldn't have to worry. But, soon the other's working for Tadashi will get suspicious and come looking for him."

"We need a plan, and we need it fast." Yusuke said.

"But first, Koenma and I will take this one to spirit world. He'll be locked up for a long time." Botan said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The party was being cleaned up and everyone had sullen looks on their faces. Hideki brought Ami up to her room to rest. She was really tired after her little attack.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Ami and Katsu break up in the first place?" Yusuke asked.

"Because he was a perverted, two-timing, jackass." Hikari answered.

"That doesn't really answer my question. I mean, what did he do to make you guys hate him so much?"

"-sigh- Well to start, he wasn't exactly what you'd call faithful. He had some pretty wandering eyes. Ami thought that maybe she could change him. That was her first mistake. Then he tried to take advantage of her, like she was just some piece of ass. That's when she broke it off. Then he came back supposedly 'changed' and she gave him another chance. Big mistake. She walked in on him screwing one of her best friends. Then he started hitting her and telling her that she was his and that he could do whatever he wanted. So then we kicked his ass, TP'd his house and totally wrecked his car. We haven't seen him since." Hikari explained. Aya and Shihira smirked when she said that last part.

"Oh." Yusuke said while sweat dropping.

"Remind me never to piss them off." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

LLLLLLLL -In Ami's Room- LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ami woke to see Hideki sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"So sleeping beauty finally wakes I see." He said, smiling. She smiled at him, but when she tried to get up she fell back down on the bed.

"My head feels like it's going to implode on itself. What happened anyway?" she asked while holding her head.

"You passed out right after you kicked Katsu's ass." He said smirking.

"Oh. Well that's ok then." She said, shrugging.

"So are you ok? Other than the whole head imploding thing." He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I did not expect to see him here of all places. Bad memories and such, but I'll be ok." She said smiling, "what about you?"

"I only wish I could have beaten him up myself. I'm amazed that he had the guts to come here at all." He said. He was smiling, but his hands were clenched.

"You know, I can feel the anger radiating off of you, right?" she said. "And I love you more than I ever loved him, anyway. He's just a jackass that's now in spirit world prison I assume." She said while taking his hand. Hideki just sighed and smiled again.

"Sometimes I really don't like you being an empath, you know that right?" he said with a chuckle.

"I know, but you love me anyway." She said.

"Yeah, I do." He replied. He kissed her forehead and got up from his chair. "I'll let you get some sleep now. That took a lot out of you."

"Kay." She said, already falling asleep again.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

SIM: That seems good enough for now. Leave a review on your way out. Cookies to everyone.

Ami: YES!!! I kicked his ASS!!!! That stupid jackass.

SIM:-Sweat drop- O…k? Anyways, summer is almost here so I'll (most likely) be updating faster. Bye y'alls!


	13. Memories

SIM: New chapter!!! Uh-huh, I am awesome!

Hiei: No, you really aren't…

SIM: Shut it buddy before I write you in as a giant duck!!!

Everybody: -sweatdrops-

Hiei: Where do you get these things?

SIM: I hang out with Shihira and Ami too much…

Shihira and Ami: Hey!

SIM: Anyways, I think I'll let Yusuke do the honors.

Yusuke: Oh joy… -sigh- The crazy lady does not own Yu yu Hakusho or any related characters and/or themes. She does own Aya, Ami, Hikari, Shihira, and Hideki, so don't use them without permission or she'll… sick rabid chipmunks on you? Honestly, where the heck do you get these things?

SIM: Uhhh, I dunno. My mind's just cool like that… On with the chapter!!!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hikari was walking down the hall towards her room when a thought dawned upon her… she was really hungry. Honestly, it was around eleven in the morning and she still hadn't had anything to eat. That was a new record for her. She abruptly turned around to walk the other way, but she was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the certain fire apparition standing behind her. Therefore, she walked right into him. She was so surprised that she actually fell backwards and land on her butt earning her an amused smirk from Hiei, who now hovered over her.

"Wow, you must have been really lost in thought to not sense my energy." He said, smirking even more. Hikari just glared at him indignantly. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe about a certain shorty who's walking on really thin ice." She replied icily.

"Is that a fact?" he replied.

"Yes that is indeed a fact." She said smirking and awkwardly getting back up. Hiei made a thoughtful face before roughly grasping Hikari's wrist and pushing her up against the wall. The both smirked for a moment before his lips claimed hers in a quite passionate kiss. After about a minute they both drew back for some much needed air. Just as he was about to kiss her again… her stomach growled. In fact, it growled so loudly that even Hiei could hear it.

"Have you eaten anything today?" he asked her with a quizzical look.

Hikari blushed at first before answering, "Well, not exactly, no."

"So that's why you were acting so pissy." He said earning him a rough punch in the arm.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"-sigh- Nothing nothing. Let's just get some food in you before you blow up the entire house." Hikari glared at him for a moment before trudging off down the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voices could be heard coming from the kitchen before the pair could even get halfway down the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE URAMESHI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M RUNNING AWAY! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'D RATHER NOT DIE A THIRD TIME!"

Upon entering the kitchen, Hiei and Hikari were met with a most amusing site. Aya was currently chasing Yusuke around with a frying pan while Kuwabara, Ami, Hideki, and Shihira just pointed and laughed. Hikari walked up to Kurama, who was currently standing off to the side, no doubt looking for an opportunity to calm Aya down and keep her from over exerting herself.

"What, exactly, did Yusuke do this time?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yusuke insulted her cooking." He answered, straight and to the point. Aya suddenly stopped and looked over to where Hikari was, noticing for the first time the two new people in the kitchen. She immediately bounced over to the unsuspecting girl and gave her a huge hug.

"Hikari-chan!!! I made breakfast for everybody! Sit down and eat some! I made pancakes, waffles, French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits!" she said with a goofy, child-like smile, still, I might add, bouncing. As soon as she finished, everybody facefaulted. Hikari just stood there twitching.

_Holy Hera! How can she be so perky all of a sudden? Wait, scratch that, how can she be perky at all? _She thought. Then it dawned upon her. _Stupid pregnant lady mood swings. _

Unfortunately, Aya took her silence the wrong way. She immediately started sobbing. "Waaaaah! Hikari-chan doesn't wanna eat the food I worked so hard to make! First Yusuke and now her!" At this, Hikari started to panic.

"No, no Aya-chan, that's not it! I was just… uh… marveling at all wonderful breakfast you made! Yeah, that's it! In fact, I'll have some right now!" she said.

"-sniff- Really?"

"Of course!" she answered.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!!! Hikari-chan is so much cooler than Yusuke, the big butt! She's gonna eat my foood! She's gonna eat my foood!" Aya exclaimed, doing her own little happy dance, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Eventually, everyone sat down at the table (including all the girls, Jin and them, and a reluctant Yusuke) to eat the breakfast Aya had made. (Why they're eating breakfast at almost noon, don't ask me.) Aya watched excitedly as each member of the gang took a bite.

"So? Do you like it? Does it taste good?" Aya asked as soon as everyone had swallowed.

"This is really good, Aya-chan!" Yukina said cheerily. Everyone else muttered their compliments quickly before going back to eating their breakfast, which was actually very good.

"Hmm, I don't get it. The pancake I had before didn't taste anything like this!" Yusuke said in utter confusion.

"Actually I think the one you ate was from the stack that Ami made. She's the only person alive I know that can burn ramen." Aya replied thoughtfully.

"Hey! That was only once!... or twice… or maybe six times… but that's not the point!" Aya exclaimed indignantly.

"Sure sure, whatever you say." Hikari said teasingly.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. Ami's pancakes taste just fine to me!" Hideki said from his spot. In front of him was a stack of oddly shaped and slightly toxic looking pancakes. (JK Ami. You know we love you). Everybody groaned and turned back to their breakfast.

"Yeah, Ami may be a bad cook, but nothing compares to that time Shihira made waffles…" Hikari reminisced with a thoughtful expression.

"Dare I ask the impending question… what happened?" Yusuke said.

"Well it's actually a funny story…"

_Shihira watched her TV with child-like wonder, her face only about six inches from the screen_. _The unmistakably high and squeaky voice of Gir sounded from the black box. Yes she was indeed watching Invader Zim. _(Surprise surprise. BTW does it look like I'd even want to own a show like that???) _All of a sudden she got a really sinister look on her face. She turned off the TV and sprinted downstairs to the kitchen. _

_ONE HOUR LATER_

"_Guys! Get down here!!!" Shihira yelled as loud as possible (which is pretty loud). _

"_This just in, all dogs in a five mile radius just went deaf." Hideki groaned sarcastically as he, followed by Aya, Ami, and Hikari, trudged into the kitchen. _

"_What do you want, Shihira? You're depriving me of my sleep." Aya said as she glared daggers at the all too perky girl. _

"_I MADE WAFFLES!!!" Shihira exclaimed enthusiastically. The four exchanged wary looks. "Please eat them guys. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." On that note, everyone grabbed a plate of waffles and sat down. Wearily, they all took a bite of the waffles._

"_Hey, these aren't bad. What's in 'um?" Hideki asked._

"_There's waffle in 'um! And soap. Lots and lots of soap." Shihira said smiling wickedly. The four exchanged glances before darting to the nearest place to hurl, whether it be an unsuspecting toilet, sink, or trash can. Shihira just looked around confused for a bit before shrugging and downing an entire stack of waffles. _

Everyone just sort of sat there twitching for a few seconds before Yusuke whispered, "Remind me never to eat anything Shihira makes, okay?"

Well, since we're on that topic, how about we discuss the time that Aya got drunk at that bar and started table danc-"

"Finish that sentence, and there won't be a body for them to find, Shihira." Aya interrupted while flaring malevolently at Shihira. Needless to say, if looks could kill, Shihira would be six feet under.

"Wait a sec, I want to hear the rest of this." Kurama said.

"-insert nervous laughter- ehehehe, no you don't, it's a terribly boring story." Aya said, flailing her arms out in front of her.

"Well, how about that time Shihira drove Santa insane?" Ami suggested.

"You guys just love picking on me, don't you."

"Just call it karma. Anyway, it was a long time ago…"

_Shihira, Ami, Aya, Hikari, and Hideki walked through the mall. They looked as though they were only seven. The mall was decorated with poinsettias and Christmas wreaths. The big man himself sat in his chair and asked an innocent kid what he/she wanted for Christmas. The kid versions of our little group waited in line for their turn. Shihira got up and went to sit on Santa's lap._

"_So what do you want for Christmas little boy/girl?" Santa asked._

"_I wants me a pair of claws and I wants me two balls of glue to be my friend and I wants me a…_

_FIVE HOURS LATER_

"…_and a chair made of cheese and a table made of cheese." _

"_Ah, that's enough! Get this kid away from meeeee!!!!" _

-insert more twitching-

"Ah, good times." Shihira said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah, you've got issues." Kuwabara said with a plain disturbed look on his face.

"Please tell me you're not just noticing this." Hikari said with a surprised look.

"No not really. I'm just stating the obvious." Hikari heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, I think I've had enough of this stroll down memory lane." Aya said as she got up.

"How about we play a game?" Ami offered.

"What kind of game?" Hikari asked skeptically.

"How about, I've never!" She exclaimed.

"How do you play that?" Yusuke asked.

"Basically, you get a glass of wine or something and take turns saying things you've never done. If someone in the circle has done it, they have to take a sip of their drink. At the end of the game, the person who has the most left wins." Kuwabara explained.

"That sounds fun." Keiko said.

"Okay, I'll get the glasses and stuff." Ami said enthusiastically.

About ten minutes later everyone (minus Koenma, Genkai, and Atsuko) was sitting in a circle with their glasses in hand, ready to start the game. Aya was so excited she was practically bouncing. Kurama came and sat down next to her and cleared his throat. She turned to him and he quickly exchanged her glass of wine with a glass of soda.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Aya whined.

"Alcohol isn't good for the baby." He replied logically.

"Don't be sad. I have to drink soda, too" Rinku said.

"-sigh- I guess you're right." She muttered before folding her arms across her chest and pouting.

"That's a good girl." He said and gave her a small peck on the side of her head.

"Who wants to go first?" Hikari asked.

"Well, since Ami suggested it, how about we start with her and go clockwise?" Kurama offered.

"Woo hoo!!! Okay, I've never… Driven a person insane… literally." She said. Shihira happily took a sip of her drink.

"Okay, my turn." Kuwabara started, "I've never… shouted hot and gotten my soul taken." He said which earned him a glare from Hiei, who reluctantly took a sip.

"Ummm, I guess it's my turn. I've never kissed somebody." Yukina said shyly. Hikari, Hiei, Ami, Hideki, Aya, Kurama, Keiko, and Yusuke took a sip.

"I've never been kidnapped." Hiei said smugly. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan sipped their drinks.

"I've never gotten hopelessly addicted to ice cream." Hikari said, poking Hiei. He glared at her before taking a sip.

"I've never died." Shizuru said before taking a drag on her cigarette. Yusuke, Kurama, and Aya all took a sip.

"I've never lost a fight because my opponent had a cute butt." Rinku said. Chuu took a sip with pride.

"I neva gone totally bonkers fo a sheila an chased her all around." Chuu replied. Rinku hung his head and took a sip.

"I've never passed out while standing up." Shishi said. Kurama, Touya, and Jin all took a sip.

"I've never had a fan club." Suzuka said. Shishi took a sip with pride while Kurama coughed and inconspicuously took a sip.

"I neva made a bomb go boom in my face." Jin said. Yusuke took a sip with pride.

"I've never talked so fast that nobody could understand me." Touya said. Jin blushed and took a sip.

"I've never table danced." Shihira said happily. Aya blushed and hid her face. She quickly took a sip of her drink.

"You really have to tell me that story sometime." Kurama said suspiciously.

"Anyway, I've never been part demon." Botan said. Yusuke, Hiei, Hikari, Hideki, Ami, Aya, Kurama, Shihira, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Shishi, Suzuka, and Yukina all took a sip.

"I've never tripped over air." Kurama said. Aya reluctantly took a sip.

"I've never been glomped by rabid fangirls." Aya said with an expression that was a mix between resentment and amusement. Kurama took a sip and shuddered.

I've never had a reflection of my inner self that looked like a cute stuffed animal." Keiko said as she poked Yusuke in the side. Yusuke reluctantly took a sip.

"I've never done the naughty." Yusuke said with a smirk. Kurama and Aya nearly choked before blushing and taking a sip of their drinks.

"I've never checked out a certain someone while they weren't looking." Hideki said. Aya blushed to the point where she was beyond tomato red and took a sip that finished off her drink.

"Well, I guess I lose…" she said.

"And the winner is… Suzuka." Ami said.

"Remind me to never play this game with you again." Aya said to everyone in general.

"Well, it is now currently 2:00 in the afternoon." Yusuke said,

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Aya said as she started upstairs. Kurama followed her. (Not like that perverts. They've already done that. –wink wink- JK)

"Oi, Kuwabara! Wanna get your but kicked in Guitar Hero?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Urameshi. It's you who is gonna get their butt kicked." He replied. They both ran into the living room.

"Oh I've gotta see this." Shihira said as she raced in after them.

"You guys had better keep it down. That is, unless you want the wrath of a just-woke-up pregnant lady on you." Ami warned.

"I have an idea. How about we finish what we started in the hall this morning?" Hiei whispered to Hikari. She blushed for a second before replying, "I like the way you think."

"I'll go start lunch." Yukina said, hurrying off towards the kitchen.

"Wait Yukina! You don't have to do that! Just relax for a second!" Kuwabara called as he ran after her. Basically, everyone went off to do their own thing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SIM: Hehehe That was a fun chapter to write. The beginning was probably the result of me eating a thing of cotton candy that was bigger than my head today, but who cares! Oh, and Shihira, I know the waffles scene wasn't absolutely correct. I don't watch Invader Zim. So sue me.

Shihira: -sticks tongue out-

SIM: Anyways, see y'alls next chapter. Anyone who leaves a review gets rice krispy treats and/or brownies. SEE YA!!!


	14. MY BOYFRIEND DIED!

SIM: Chapter 14 written and posted. Yay! I honestly wasn't sure I'd make it this far, but thanks to you reviewers for helping me out! Okay, Hideki, will you do the honors?

Hideki: Wow, you're not too hyper today.

SIM: I know, I just finished a week of camp and I'm really tired now.

Hideki: Oh ok. Well Shadow Ice Maiden does not own YYH but she does own all of her ocs. So don't take them.

SIM: Thank you. On with the chapter

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aya woke up to the bright afternoon sunshine leaking in through her curtains. She began to get up, but the arms wrapped around her stomach thought otherwise. They pulled her back down.

"Okay, you are so not asleep." She said. She turned around to see our favorite redhead smirking at her. She smiled and snuggled down next to him and he wrapped his arms tighter around her back.

"You know we can't stay here the rest of the day." Aya said, looking back up at Kurama.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because the others will think we died." She replied. Just then, they heard Shihira scream 'NOOOOO" They exchanged glances before leaping up and racing over to Shihira's room. They were met with Hikari, Hiei, Hideki, and Ami at her door with everyone else coming up the stairs. Aya opened the door to see Shihira lying on her bed, crying her eyes out.

"Umm… Shihira, what happened?" Aya said.

"MY BOYFRIEND JUST DIED!!!" She shouted. Everyone gasped.

"Shihira has a boyfriend?" The boys yelled.

"Oh my goodness, that's terrible. I-I'm so sorry!" Yukina stammered with her hands over her mouth.

"Wait a second, Shihira, what are you talking about?" Aya asked with slight confusion. Shihira grabbed a book that was lying, face down, on her bed and showed Aya a frame in it that showed Johnny (from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac which I do not own. It's by Jhonen Vasquez who is the person who created Invader Zim. Shihira is crazy about that comic.) with a bloody bullet hole in his head. Aya, Hikari, Hideki, and Ami all face faulted at seeing this, leaving everyone else utterly confused.

"-sigh- False alarm people." Aya mumbled.

"Calm down Shihira, it's not like anyone important died." Hikari said, highly irritated at being "interrupted" (wink wink) for this.

"YOU'RE SO INSENSITIVE!!! WAAAH!" Shihira shouted, crying harder. This made Aya rack her brain, searching for some way to make her shut the heck up. An imaginary light bulb went off in her mind.

"Hey Shihira. Doesn't her get resurrected later?" she more stated than asked. Shihira stopped crying and placed a finger on her chin to think. Second ticked by and turned to minutes. After five minutes, Shihira brightened, "Oh yeah!" Aya sighed again before turning around and walking out.

"I don't want to know." Yusuke stated as he massaged his temple and walked out of the room after Aya.

"I second that emotion." Kuwabara concurred.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

SIM: Okay, I'm gonna stop there. I know, it was short and highly unworthy of the long wait, but I just wanted to get this in before the much feared plot comes back into play… Oh and Shihira, that was for you. Ami, don't kill me, I'm funny. Review people!!!


	15. Ambush

SIM: Chapter 15!!! Boo ya! Kuwabara, will you do the honors?

Kuwabara: Shadow Ice Maiden owns nothing.

SIM: Thank you. On with the chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"HIEI JAGANSHI! YOU BIG JERK!!!" Hikari's voice could be heard shouting.

"OH, I'M A JERK! GO AHEAD. PIN IT ON ME YOU BAKA ONNA!"

"HEY! DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS HIDEKI!"

"DON'T YELL AT MY BROTHER!"

"OH, NOW YOU GUYS ARE TAG TEAMING ME! WELL FINE! I DON'T NEED TO STAY HERE!" Aya and Kurama came down the stairs just in time to see Hiei flit away and Hikari and Hideki standing in the middle of the room with Ami off to the side, attempting to stay out of the way of the raging siblings. Hikari looked on the brink of tears. After about thirty seconds she turned and raced upstairs to her room and Hideki walked back to his room. Aya and Kurama exchanged glances again.

"I'll go find out what happened from Ami. You go try to calm Hideki down, okay?" Aya said. Kurama responded with a nod before turning and walking to the boy's quarters. Aya walked over to Ami, who seemed slightly shaken up.

"Okay, what happened here?" Aya said in a soft voice.

"I don't really know really. I was down here with Hideki, grabbing a snack when Hikari just ran down the stairs with Hiei on her heels yelling at her about something. Hikari called him a jerk, he yelled back, and then Hideki told him not to talk to Hikari like that. I think you guys heard the rest. Then Hikari started fighting with Hideki through telepathy and they both stormed off." Ami explained.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama trudged towards Hideki's room. He really didn't want to talk to him right now because he was pretty sure he was going to get yelled at. He knocked on Hideki's door and it was soon answered by a very annoyed boy.

"Yes." He asked icily.

"What was that all about?" Kurama asked, wincing slightly at Hideki's tone of voice.

"I don't know! Hiei and Hikari just came down yelling at each other. I told Hiei not to yell at my sister and he snapped at me and then Hikari starts chewing me out for butting in her business. But, whatever happened must've been big, because I've never seen Hikari so close to tears like that."

"But, you don't know what happened to make them fight like that?"

"Didn't I just say that? Kurama, could you just leave me alone for a while? I really need to calm myself down."

"Of course." Kurama relied and turned to walk away.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Well, I guess I should go talk to Hikari then…" Aya said. She turned and walked up the stairs to Hikari's room. She knocked on the door before calling, "Hikari, sweety, it's Aya. Open up." The door opened and Aya came in. Hikari was on her bed crying.

"Hikari, what happened?" Aya asked with concern written plainly across her face. _Hikari never cries like this. What could've happened? _She asked herself.

"I-I d-don't really know. W-we w-were t-talking and somehow we got on the s-subject of how we don't really talk anymore, a-and then w-we g-got on the s-subject of how he never really shows that he cares. He got mad at me and we started fighting and then he just left." She explained, but as she finished, she took in a sharp breath, "Oh my god, Aya, what if he left the house? Tadashi's group could find him? He can't fend them all off!" Aya realized this too.

"KURAMA!!!" she yelled and he came running up the stairs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, panicked.

"Hiei left the house! Tadashi's going to find him! We need to get out there and help him. Get the others and meet me in the living room.

5 minutes later

"What's this all about?" Yusuke asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Long story short, Hiei and Hikari got into a fight and Hiei left the house. Now we have to find him before Tadashi's group does. Shishi, Jin, and Touya, you guys take the East half of the forest. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara will take the west. Hideki, Ami, and Hikari will take the North. Everyone else will stay here." Aya explained quickly.

"Hey! Why do I have to stay here? I can help look for him!" Rinku exclaimed indignantly.

"Because if Tadashi's group decides to attack the house while everyone else is looking for Hiei, we'll need you, Chuu, Suzuka, Shihira, and Genkai to help fend them off. I'll help too, but my ability to help is limited." Aya replied.

"Okay people. We're wasting time. Let's go." Yusuke yelled.

-Meanwhile, in the forest with Hiei-

Hiei was sitting in a tall tree, wallowing in self pity. _Who's the baka now? I can't believe how stupid I am. _He thought to himself. Just then, a shuriken whizzed past his face and imbedded itself in the trunk of the tree.

"Who's there?" Hiei called.

"Hehehe, I can't believe you left the safety of your little house." said a low class demon, obviously part of Tadashi's group. More and more of these demons emerged from the shadows. Hiei drew his katana and sunk into a fighting stance. He killed one and then another, but they seemed endless. He kept killing them, but there were too many. At last, panting heavily, he took out the last one… or so he thought. A demon behind him went to bring down a sword into his back, but a ball of fire incinerated it before he had the chance. Hiei turned around to see a panting Hikari, with tear stains on her cheeks running towards him. He barely had any time to react because within seconds she threw her arms around him and tackled him to the ground.

"Goddamnit Hiei! You scared the hell out of us." Ami exclaimed as she and Hideki ran up to them, "We thought for sure you'd be killed by Tadashi's people.

"I'm not that weak. You people have no faith." He replied as he sat up with Hikari still attached to him.

"Sorry dude, for going off on you like that. It really wasn't any of my business." Hideki apologized earning him a smirk and nod. Hikari gasped at that and everyone turned to see her sitting up and looking around at everyone.

"Shit," she mumbled.

"What?" Hideki asked, confusion written bluntly on his face.

"In Aya's first vision, the four of us were alone together." She replied making everyone glance at each other.

"But in the vision we were in a dark room!" Ami rationalized attempting to hide the panic on her face, and failing miserably.

"Yeah, but dark rooms can represent settings that have yet to be decided. Why didn't we think of this before?" Hideki replied, hitting himself on the head.

"We need to get back now. Hiei and Hikari, you guys relay the message to everyone to stay together and get back to the house as soon as possible.

-With Kurama's group-

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were walking along in the forest when Kurama stopped.

_Kurama? Can you hear me? _Hiei's voice came in his mind.

_Loud and clear. Where are you? _Kurama replied.

_Don't worry, Hikari's group found me, but that's the problem. Hikari thinks Aya's first premonition is coming true. Just stay with the fool and detective and get them back to the house as soon as possible, okay? _

_Understood, _Kurama broke the connection and turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"They found Hiei, we've got to get back to the house now." Kurama said and turned to go back with the two on his heels. Unfortunately, the demons who were watching them had a different idea. A kunai flew by where Kurama's head would have been, had he not seen it coming and dodged. He pulled out a rose and quickly transformed it into his rose whip. Kuwabara pulled out his sword and Yusuke dropped into a fighting stance. The demons, much like the ones that attacked Hiei, came out of the shadows and started attacking them. Working together, the three easily took care of all of the demons, but as one bled to death, he said something that froze Kurama in place.

"Yes, celebrate your victory over us, but know that we were only a distraction. No matter how fast you run you will never reach the house in time." And then he died.

"Shit," Yusuke muttered before the three of them turned and bolted towards the house.

-At the house-

"Something's coming." Aya said, breaking an awkward silence that had been hanging over the house since everyone left.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"Demons, and a lot of them." Aya replied, "Yukina, Keiko, Atsuko, Koenma, Botan, and Shizuru, get down into the basement now."

"But what about you?" Keiko asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Aya replied with an expression that said, 'just go' and Keiko obliged. They all went downstairs into the basement.

"What do we do no- eep" the rest of Shihira's sentence was cut off by a kunai narrowly missing her face. It imbedded itself in what was just past her, on the couch… her Invader Zim plushie, "Nooooo!!!! Zimmy!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed as she cradled the plushie that had stuffing coming out of it.

"Uh oh. You really shouldn't have done that." Aya remarked as demons filed in through, doors, windows, chimneys, and basically every other opening in the house. Shihira turned on them in an instant, her eyes burning red.

"You are dead." As she said this, fire erupted all around her and a sword made of that fire appeared in her hands. She cut down every demon and burned the rest in under a minute. Bodies littered the floor and blood stained the carpet. Everyone just looked at her with wide-eyes, sweat-dropping.

"Well that was a brilliant show." A dark voice said from the doorway making Aya freeze and begin trembling, "Aya, dear, it's been far too long."

"Not nearly long enough, Tadashi." She replied with as much venom as she could muster.

"Oh don't be that way. I see your little fox boy isn't here to protect you. Unless you want him to get hurt, I suggest you come with me now." Aya gasped as he said this.

_He has Kurama! _She thought desperately.

"Tornado Fist!" "Shards of winter!" "Spirit gun!" "Sword get longer!" the attacks were called out and hit Tadashi head on. As the smoke cleared, Tadashi was standing, unscathed, with a navy blue bubble surrounding him. Jin, Touya, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Suzuka, Rinku, Chuu, Shishi, Genkai, Hikari, Hiei, Ami, Shihira, and Hideki stood protectively in front of Aya. Tadashi chuckled.

"So you made it back in time. Aya, I'll give you three days to decide. If you want to save him, I suggest you come to meet me, alone, at my castle." Tadashi said this, and then vanished.

"What did he mean by that?" Hiei asked.

"He has Kurama." Aya answered, nearly inaudibly, before she fell to her knees and sobbed.

"How'd that happen? You guys were with him!" Hikari exclaimed, directing her anger at Yusuke and Kuwabara. They hung their heads.

"We were ambushed in the forest. When it was over, Kurama was gone. We hoped he just went ahead because he was worried about Aya." Kuwabara explained.

"Damn it," Hideki muttered.

-With Kurama-

Kurama awoke to find he was chained to a wall with his hands above his head.

_Where am I? _he thought.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty wakes." A cold voice speaks from a shadowed corner.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kurama asked harshly.

"I'm Kosuke and you're in Tadashi's dungeon." The voice said.

"Great…" Kurama mumbled sarcastically.

"You do realize you're bait to lure in the girl, right?"

"Yeah, I figured that much out."

The door opened to reveal Tadashi walking towards Kurama.

"I hope you're comfortable fox. You'll be here a while. And then you'll either watch her succumb to me or die. Then you'll die. Doesn't that sound fun?" He hissed.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. You haven't changed." Kurama muttered. Tadashi kicked him in the stomach.

"You're one to talk, fox. Contrary to your belief, much has changed in both of us in this past millennia. It was long enough for you to become soft. And it was long enough for me to become as strong as you once were." As Tadashi said this, he turned on his heel and left.

-With the others-

"Out of the question!" Koenma exclaimed.

"But, he's got Kurama! He's going to kill him!" Aya replied with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's a trap you dolt! That's what he wants you to do!" Hikari exclaimed.

"But what about the fox? We can't just leave him." Touya remarked.

"We'll have to make a plan. Go in to this with a strategy. Not just charging blindly forward and getting killed!" Koenma replied.

"Kurama's the one who always makes the plans. We don't have time to play it safe. Tadashi gave her three days to decide, but who knows if he'll wait till then to kill Kurama." Yusuke added.

"No. He won't kill Kurama yet. He wants to either kill Aya in front of him or make him watch Aya succumb to him and then make her watch him die." Ami rationalized.

"How do you know?" Hiei asked.

"I felt it when he was here. Empathy is a nice power to have at times like this." Ami explained, "So here's what we do…"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

SIM: I'll just stop right there. Just cuz I'm nice. Oh yeah! We're heading in to the home stretch! I'm excited!

Kurama: Why did I get kidnapped?

SIM: -snickers- You'll see…

Hiei: I have a bad feeling about this.

SIM: You should.

Aya: -sigh- Leave reviews people but don't flame please.


	16. The end Just kidding!

SIM: Ok chapter 16. This is so sad! I'm almost done! I'm half excited, half dreading it. Oh well, on with the chapter. Ami, disclaimer, please.

Ami: SIM owns nothing.

SIM: Thank you.

_Last time on Safe House _

"_I felt it when he was here. Empathy is a nice power to have at times like this." Ami explained, "So here's what we do…" _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So here's what we do. Aya goes in to "surrender." Hiei will watch what she's doing and when she says the keyword… uh… squeakidy squeaker squeak… Hikari will open a portal to where she is and we kick ass. Then we go save Kurama." Ami explained her plain quickly, earning her a bunch of odd stares from Yusuke, Kuwabara and them while Aya, Shihira, Hikari, and Hideki just burst out laughing when she said the keyword.

"Squekidy squeaker squeak?" Kuwabara asked.

"What the heck is that?" Yusuke added.

"Long story meant for some other time when we're not planning to save the world." Hiei answered, annoyed.

"Well, one problem. What if he just kills her as soon as she gets there? Or what if there's something we missed. We'd be putting her in the lion's den." Koenma interjected.

"Well does anyone have a better idea?" Ami snapped back.

"Call them, and tell them we're gonna blow 'um up." Shihira suggested.

"Uh…no."

"I agree with Ami's plan. I can still fight just as good as before. And if I get in trouble I can just say the code word." Aya said, "Besides, I know Tadashi better than anyone else here."

"I guess you're right, though Kurama's not going to be too happy about this." Koenma admitted. 

"Ehehe… what he doesn't know can't hurt us." Aya replied, sweat dropping.

-Meanwhile with Kurama-

"a-a-achoo. Hm, how did that old superstition go? Maybe someone's talking about me. Probably Aya, she's up to something, I just know it." Kurama said after he sneezed.

WWWWWWWWWThree days laterWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Today's the day." Ami thought as she walked downstairs. When she got downstairs, almost everyone else was already in the living room. It was around 4 in the afternoon. She walked over to Aya, who was slumped over at the table with her head in her crossed elbows.

"I don't feel so good." She said as she sat up to look at Ami. Her face turned slightly green and she got up and ran to the nearest bathroom to puke her guts out. The sink ran for a minute. When she came back she looked a little better. Less green, anyway.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Ami asked, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, it's just this dumb morning sickness. Though, why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day is beyond me. It's very misleading. They should call it 24 hours a day sickness." She complained.

"Aya? It's time." Koenma reminded her.

"Okay." She replied, paling for a second, but quickly covering it up. She walked over to where Botan was preparing a portal. Hikari was going to prepare the second one, so that Tadashi didn't recognize it. The blue portal opened up and Aya said a quick, "wish me good luck" before stepping through.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Ami asked.

"I don't know. We can only hope." Hideki answered.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-At Tadashi's castle-

Aya stepped out of the portal into a dark room.

"Jeez, this place is still as dank as ever. You'd think he'd make it a little more… homey." She muttered to herself as she walked through the doors into familiar corridors. She navigated herself expertly through them until she reached the throne room. She opened the door and stepped through to see Tadashi sitting in a chair twice his size. Aya rolled her eyes at this. _Arrogant bastard… _She thought to herself.

"Ah, Aya darling, I'm glad you came." He said, clueless as to her thoughts of him at the moment and how many ways she could think of killing him that were really gruesome. She sighed and tried not to throw up at what she had to do.

-Meanwhile with Kurama-

"Wake up fox." Kosuke said as he nudged him with his boot. Kurama woke up and scowled up at him. Kosuke merely sighed and turned around. He pushed a button on a remote type thing and a screen appeared, "The boss wants you to see this." The screen turned on and showed Tadashi and Aya in the throne room. Kurama kept his face, but on the inside he was screaming bloody murder and banging his head on a wall. _What the hell is she doing here!!!!! _He thought in exasperation.

-With Aya and Tadashi-

Aya straightened up and put on a smirk. "Tadashi-kun, it's so nice to see you." She said in a low, husky voice. She took a few steps towards him, swaying her hips suggestively. This was apparently not what Tadashi was expecting so he took a step back, "Oh don't be that way baby. You don't know how much I've missed you." She said and took a few steps closer.

"Y-you d-didn't seem l-like it w-when I saw you before." He stuttered out.

"Oh, but I was with my friends then. I couldn't say this in front of them." She replied all too innocently. She took a few more steps and Tadashi noticed her attire. She was wearing a black kimono that was hanging off her shoulders (the bite mark was glamoured so it didn't show up) and showing a bit too much cleavage. It had red butterfly designs all over it and let's just say it was very revealing. Her hair was up in a bun but a bunch of it was falling out and framing her face. He blushed and tore his eyes away from her clothing (cough chest cough perv cough)

"Um A-aya I-I u-um…you b-b-betrayed m-me." Tadashi stuttered out, blushing like mad. Aya put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, don't talk now. I'm sorry about that baby. Youko had power. I didn't have a choice." She said, pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes. Apparently he didn't know what to say to that. Using his silence to her advantage she leaned up to him and met his lips with hers. _Ew ew ew ew ew! Gross gross gross._ She was mentally berating herself for doing what she was doing.

-Meanwhile with Kurama-

_-"Shhh, don't talk now. I'm sorry about that baby. Youko had power. I didn't have a choice."-_

Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing… or seeing for that matter. She was KISSING him! He felt like he was going to be sick. It was like his heart was being crushed.

"Wow. That wasn't what I expected." Kosuke mumbled with a red face. Kurama just sat there, watching his mate being fondled by his rival.

-With Tadashi and Aya-

"Aya, I'm glad you've come to your senses." Tadashi muttered through kisses.

"Yeah, me too." She replied, banging her head on a mental wall on the inside.

"Be my mate, and forget about those friends of yours."

"Of course, but before that, there's something I have to say."

"What is it?"

"Sqeakidy squeaker squeak." Aya smirked sadistically as Tadashi stared at her in shock. Blood spurted out and covered one of her sais as she pulled back. A look of betrayal shown plainly on Tadashi's face, but she didn't care. A portal opened behind her and the others stepped out to see blood on the ground, pooling around where Tadashi fell, and covering Aya who stood over him with a bottle of mouthwash in hand and swishing like mad.

"Nice acting Aya." Hikari said teasingly as she stepped out of the portal. Aya, noticing her friends, put away her sais and looked up at them. She spit out the mouthwash and said, "Ewwwwwwww! That is without a doubt the worst thing I've EVER done!"

"Yeah, well it got the job done. Let's go find Kurama." Hiei suggested and they began walking towards the door when a voice came out of the darkness.

"Ah ah ah, pets, you're not done yet." Aya recognized this voice and immediately got an 'oh shit' look on her face. "It's been a long time, Aya."

"Indeed, a very long time, Trixie." Aya replied, turning to face the vixen that was in her memory. (Ya know, the one that was making out with Youko.)

"Tadashi was strong, but he never could resist a pretty face. That was the pervert's weakness and you exploited it to a T." Trixie went on.

"Yes, I did, but I was not expecting to see you here." Trixie laughed at this.

"Don't you get it? Tadashi was merely a puppet, meant to lure you here, so that I could kill you."

"Well I don't think I'll be the one dying today." As Aya said this, she materialized her sais and dropped into a fighting stance.

-With Kurama-

Upon seeing the vixen step out of the shadows, Kurama practically choked, "What the hell is she doing here!!!"

"Trixie's been the boss all along you dolt. You don't honestly think Tadashi could think this all up by himself did you?" Kosuke answered with a smirk, "well I best be going to help her." With that, he disappeared.

-With Aya-

"Why are you doing this, Trixie? Don't tell me you're still angry about Youko leaving you." Aya taunted.

"He wouldn't have left me at all if you little slut hadn't shown up." Trixie retorted.

"I don't know. He told me the only thing you had going for you was your looks."

"I don't know about that, Aya. This chick looks like she's been hit with the ugly stick." Hideki chimed in, "Ah, make that the ugly pool noodle. It's only her face that looks like she's had a little too much plastic surgery."

"Why you little-" Before she could finish her sentence, a black puff of smoke appeared next to her, "Ah, Kosuke, would you take care of little Aya's friends here?"

"Of course ma'am." Kosuke advanced, but everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Kosuke? It's one against thirteen." Aya asked.

"Oh I'm sure." As he said this, Aya sighed. She lifted him up using telekinesis and Hikari sent two balls of fire at him. Needless to say, there wasn't much left. Trixie looked surprised for a moment before smirking.

"You've gotten better, Aya dear." She said. She dropped down into a fighting position. Hikari and the others began to, too, but Aya stopped them.

"No guys, this is between her and me."

"Well, you're quite confident, aren't you?" Trixie asked.

"Come off it Trixie, you couldn't beat me over a thousand years ago and I've only gotten stronger since then." Aya said with a sigh.

"Oh, but I've gotten stronger, too. Didn't Koenma tell you about the item that was stolen from the Rekai vault?" Trixie pulled out an item that looked very old. It was a necklace that had a medallion with the design of a dragon and a serpent intertwined. Aya recognized it immediately and rolled her eyes.

"Do you even know what that does?" Aya asked.

"Well… uh… I haven't tried it yet, but I know it's very powerful. You had it in your possession for a time, didn't you?" Trixie countered.

"Yes I did. It's used to ensure safe child birth… actually, I think that would be good to have right now…" Aya said thoughtfully, before realizing what she said and clamping her hands over her mouth, "ehehe, oops."

"WHAT! You don't mean… you can't be carrying his child!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Boy are you out of the loop…" Hideki muttered.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Trixie said and charged at Aya. Aya dodged and held up her sighs as Trixie struck at her with a dao sword. Aya parried it and struck at her, but she dodged. Trixie jumped back and sent a ball of fire at her. Aya dodged and used her telekinesis to disarm her. Trixie came at her again and Aya got out of the way, but she tripped over the bottom of her kimono and fell down.

"Oh yeah, great time to be a klutz, Aya." Yusuke shouted.

"Shut up! You try fighting in a kimono!" with that she rolled out of the way, just as Trixie was about to punch her, leaving a gigantic hole in the floor. Aya sweat dropped and started twitching, "That could have been me… ok, that's it." Aya yelled and instantly her skanky clothes were replaced by a fighting outfit with the same designs.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I don't now! I'm trying to fight here!" Aya called back, dodging two more punches. She struck out with her sais and clipped Trixie's shoulder. Trixie jumped back, holding her wound. She licked the blood off her hand and smirked at Aya.

"My my, little miss Aya has gotten a lot better." She said to herself. She charged again and Aya did a back flip and landed on her feet in front of her friends who had clustered together. She charged back at Trixie, but right before she got to her, she disappeared, "Where'd she go?"

"I'm right here." Aya whispered from behind her. She brought her sai down and tore threw Trixie's shoulder. Trixie let out a scream of pain and fell. Blood pooled around her.

"How'd you do that?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know really. You guys stay here and make sure she doesn't wake up. I'm going to go look for Kurama." Aya replied as she ran off through a door that led to a corridor. She looked for the door that led to the dungeon. She quickly found it and saw Kurama chained to the wall with his hands above his head. She leaned against the doorway.

"Hey there stranger." She said in a soft voice. He turned his head.

"Aya! Oh thank kami you're not hurt. Get me out of here." Kurama said in a rush with a smile of relief. Aya cocked her head to the side.

"No, I don't think I will just yet." She said and smirked suggestively. Kurama blushed slightly as she walked over to him and sat down, straddling his hips. Her lips claimed his in a matter of seconds and she didn't pull back until she needed air.

"This is so unfair." Kurama whined, referring to the fact that his hands were chained above his head and –cough- otherwise unusable. (yes it is like that perverts :p) They went on like this for a while until a certain nosy detective decided to check on them.

"Hey Aya, what's taking you so long… oh…. I'll leave you two alone." Yusuke blushed and turned around.

"-sigh- well I guess we better get out of here." Aya said and expertly picked the locks before turning and starting out the door. However, our favorite fox wasn't going to have that. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and whispering in her ear. "Don't think you're off the hook. As soon as we get home, we're finishing what you started." Aya laughed nervously at that and blushed.

"Suuuure… ehehe…"

"By the way, what happened to that kimono that you were wearing before?" Kurama asked, knowingly, making Aya blush even more and turn around.

"You saw that?" she asked nervously. Kurama just nodded and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok. He's dead. Although, the way he grabbed your ass makes me really want to bring him back to life and kill him again…" Aya laughed nervously again and they FINALLY got out of that dungeon and met back up with the others. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Ami, Hideki, and Shihira snickered when they came into the throne room. Apparently Yusuke told them what he saw in the dungeon…

"Let's go… wait a sec… where's Trixie?" Aya asked upon noticing that the vixen's body was nowhere to be found.

"Well, you see, about that… it sort of… disappeared. That's what I was coming to tell you." Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head and sweat dropping.

"You mean to tell me that that bitch is still out there somewhere?" Aya said, all too calmly, but a vain was throbbing on her head and her fists were clenched.

"Yeah, that's it basically." Yusuke responded, taking a few steps back from the enraged pregnant lady. (SIM: not a good combination…)

"When I get my hands on her I'm gonna…"

"You're not going to do anything, missy. You are going to go back to the house and Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, Hiei, Hikari, Kuwabara, Hideki, Ami, Shihira, Yusuke and Kurama are going to track her down." Koenma stated.

"WHAT! No way. Uh uh. Not happening. You guys are so not going to leave me behind here." Aya exclaimed making an 'X' with her arms.

"But wait, there's more. We aren't coming back for eight months." Shishi stated earning him a wack upside the head by basically everyone in the room except Aya who just stood there dumbly, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"But, that's practically my whole pregnancy! That would mean you guys would get back a week before the baby's due." She muttered in a soft voice. She stared at her feet for a few seconds before turning and bolting out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Kurama ran after her and caught her wrist.

"Let me go." Aya said quietly, not turning around.

"Aya, you know I don't want to go, but I know demon world better than the others, and I know where Trixie would be." He said, tuning her around and pulling her close. She cried into his shirt for what seemed like hours, but was really only five minute. Soon they returned to the house through the portal. Aya climbed slowly up the stairs to her room and locked the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed and cried into her pillow. The guys left the next morning.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

SIM: Few, the last chapter is DONE!

Everyone: BOO!

SIM: Don't worry! There's an epilogue!

Everyone: YAAAAAAY!!!!

SIM: Wow, I can't believe it's almost over… I've been writing it since the end of March… I think I'm going to cry TT. Anyway, review people!


	17. Epilogue

SIM: OMG it's the epilogue… I'm going to cry!

Shihira: -comforts SIM-

Aya: Uhhh… I don't think SIM can ask someone to do the disclaimer so I guess I'll do it. SIM does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any related characters and/or ideas. She does own all of the ocs so don't use them without permission.

SIM: Oh, by the way, I'd like to thank The only person who luvz Akito, Winter Moon Rose, madd-cow911, Kur-chan, Xiassen, Vitanie Tora, Angela911, Wingweaver's Shadow, wolfieXchica19, Kikyo's a bitch and should die and FullMetal Alchemistress, for reviewing. You don't know how much that meant to me. You guys ROCK. And a special special thanks to Nikki, Angela, and Allyson for being my inspiration for the awesome ocs in this fic. You're awesome! Wow that's a lot of 'thank you's… Well you guys deserve it!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-8 months later-

"It's such a beautiful sunset; don't you think so Aya-chan?" Yukina said as she watched the sun go down. Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, Koenma, Botan, and Aya were standing on the beach near Genkai's compound. Aya's belly was currently about as big as a watermelon, but she didn't care. Today was the day Kurama was coming home. She couldn't be happier.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait here?" Keiko asked, anxious to see her 'fiancée' again. (Remember at the beginning of the Three Kings arc when Yusuke 'proposed' to Keiko. Yeah…)

"I don't know. I hope not too much longer… the sun's going to be down in half an hour." Yukina muttered.

"Actually, you guys don't have to wait at all." came the unmistakably cocky voice of our favorite spirit detective. The girls turned to see him standing in front of Hikari, Hideki, Shihira, Ami, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Unfortunately, our favorite fox was nowhere to be seen. Keiko ran up to Yusuke and threw her arms around him, Yukina and Shizuru both ran over to Kuwabara, but Aya stayed where she was for a minute. Eventually she stood up and walked over to the group and popped the question.

"Where's Kurama?" she asked. Yusuke looked over to her with sad eyes.

"Kurama decided to stay for a little while longer to make sure everyone working for Trixie was found and taken care of." He explained. Aya just stood there, gaping for a second.

"Oh no," she breathed softly. Her face showed blunt worry and concern and even… panic.

"No no no, it's alright! He's fine, he'll probably be back tomorrow or the day after." Yusuke said, flailing his arms out in front of him in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's not that, Yusuke. Guys, my water just broke!" she replied, all out panicking. The members of the group looked at each other before Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hideki, Ami, and Shihira started panicking and running around in circles. Aya doubled over as a contraction hit and Genkai was the first to regain her composure.

"SHUT UP DIMWITS!!!" she yelled, "Hikari, Hiei, and Botan, you guys go find Kurama. Everyone else, come with me. Yusuke and Kuwabara, help Aya back to the compound. I have a car there. It's old, but it still works. Hideki, you have a license, right?" Hideki nodded, "Alright, GET MOVING!!!" Hikari and Hiei jumped through a portal that Botan created and she flew after them. Everyone else ran as fast as they could (which wasn't really fast considering they were helping a woman in labor…) back to the compound.

"There's the car." Genkai said as she pointed over to a bush. Obviously by car she meant gigantic van. They got Aya into the back, Ami on one side and Shihira on the other. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina sat in the next row, and Keiko and Shizuru took the two seats in the next row and Genkai took shotgun. (Yes this car had three rows. Just go with it.) Hideki took the drivers seat and Koenma just decided to 'poof' there. Hideki sped out of the bushes and on to the road.

"How close is the nearest hospital?" Hideki asked.

"It's about an hour if you go forty." Genkai answered. Everyone face faulted.

"Are you kidding me!? I am not having my baby in a car!" Aya screamed.

"The baby's not supposed to be due for another week!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well I'm pretty sure the baby gets to decide and it's saying NOW!!!" Aya retorted with sweat appearing on her forehead.

"Well, I guess I just have to speed up." Hideki said as he sped up to about 80 mph.

"GODDAMIT Hideki, if you get into an accident I'm gonna kill you!" Ami yelled.

"You know what, everybody shut the hell up!" Keiko yelled. Everyone just stared at her, "Aya, breathe and don't push." She added as she went through the breathing exercises that you're supposed to do when you're in labor. (you know, hee hee hoo)

"Damn it, there's a traffic jam up ahead!" Hideki called. Cars were backed up as far as the eye could see. Fortunately, Genkai's van came complete with four wheel drive. He pulled off to the grass on the side and passed everyone. He pulled back on to the road in front of the backed up cars. Apparently there was construction going on and Hideki swerved just in time to miss a big wooden sign. Unfortunately, the cops didn't like that. Or else, they didn't know a lady in labor's wrath. So there they were, in a big van, speeding down the road with cops on their tail.

Eventually, they pulled up at the hospital. Thanks to Hideki, they got there in about twenty minutes. "Everyone, get Aya inside! I'll take care of our friendly neighborhood police." Hideki said as the cops got out of their car. Yusuke and Kuwabara half carried Aya into the hospital as Hideki explained to the police how he had a lady in labor in the car. They went through the doors to see a bustling hospital, with nurses rushing back and forth.

"I GOT A LADY IN LABOR HERE!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs, but it barely even fazed the nurses. Yusuke just stood there with a vain throbbing on his head and twitching. Aya doubled over again and let out a scream of pain.

"GODDAMIT SOMEONE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I AM SO NOT HAVING THIS BABY IN A HOSPITAL LOBY!!!" Aya screamed at least three times louder than Yusuke. This stopped everyone and a nurse immediately rushed over with a wheelchair.

"How long has she been in labor?" the nurse asked.

"Her water broke almost half an hour ago." Keiko replied, rushing alongside the nurse with everyone else behind her. They got to the room and all the girls went into the room while the guys and Genkai took a seat on the floor outside the door.

"OH MY GOD KURAMA, IF YOU DON'T GET HERE SOON, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Aya screamed as another contraction hit.

-Meanwhile in Makai-

Kurama sneezed and then shuddered. "Wow, I just got a really bad feeling." He muttered to himself. He turned around and saw Hikari and Hiei running up to him as Botan flew over their heads.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked when they got up to him.

"Aya's in labor! You have to come now!" Hikari yelled as she grabbed his wrist. Kurama paled for a second before running towards a yellow portal that Hikari had made. They raced through and came out… in the men's bathroom of the hospital. They all ran out the door, earning some odd stares at Hikari and Botan, but they didn't care. They just raced for where they sensed everyone's energy.

"KURAMA, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET HERE!" They heard Aya scream as they ran up to the door. Kurama paled again and gulped nervously. He opened the door and they raced in. What he saw would have made him laugh if not for the fact that Aya was in labor. Basically, the girls were running the joint while the nurses kind of huddled in a corner.

"Kurama!" Aya exclaimed with a brilliant smile, causing everyone to face fault. Kurama went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad they found you." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You should have seen his face when we told him you were in labor. It was priceless." Hikari said, giggling. Aya giggled, too, but it was quickly replaced with a scream as she was hit with another contraction.

"The contractions are getting closer together. It shouldn't be long now until the baby is born." Yukina said with a smile.

30 minutes later

"Come on, Aya, push!" Ami coached as Aya tried to follow her instructions.

"I can't!" she yelled.

"I see a head!" Yukina, who was actually delivering the baby, called.

"Yes you can Aya, you're almost there." Aya let out a cry of pain as she pushed again. Kurama and Hikari winced as she squeezed their hands. Hikari was sitting on Aya's right side and Kurama was sitting on her left.

"There's a shoulder!" Yukina called.

"Alright, just one more! You can do it Aya!" Ami exclaimed, excitedly. Aya let out another scream before collapsing on the bed, breathing heavily. Yukina clipped the chord and gave the newborn to Shihira to clean up. A minute later, she came back with the baby wrapped up in a pink (ew) blanket.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl!" Shihira exclaimed as she gave her to Aya. Aya and Kurama looked at each other.

"But, in the vision it was a boy?" Kurama questioned.

"I guess something changed…" Aya said, out of breath.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Keiko asked.

"Ummm… how about Kaiya?" Kurama suggested.

"How about we ask her? Is your name Kaiya? Huh? Dat's a good name. How 'bout it?" Aya cooed to the baby in her arms. It giggled at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kurama said, chuckling.

"Well, I think mommy here needs to get some rest. Daddy dearest, would you like to hold your daughter?" Botan said, taking the baby from Aya and giving her to Kurama as he nodded. He took Kaiya outside, followed by the others, so Aya could sleep.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Everybody: Awwwwwwwww

SIM: It's over -sniffle- after three months and some odd days, my story is over.

Kurama: Isn't this your first multi-chapter story you actually finished?

SIM: It is! Hallelujah!

Shihira: -sniffles- I'm so sad now! I wanted to annoy Hiei more!

Hiei: Yeah, and I wanted to kill Shihira.

SIM: -sigh- Well, leave a review people. It's over!


End file.
